


Eux : morceaux choisis

by Alaiya



Series: De Cancer en Capricorne : amis et amants [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Best Friends, Blood and Violence, Drabbles, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Humor, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Misunderstandings, Need to talk, Prequel, Sequel, Torture, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Inédit] Recueil de drabbles consacrés à deux hommes, à leur amitié ainsi qu'à leur amour, depuis leur rencontre jusqu'à un avenir qui reste à écrire.</p><p>Chapitre 16</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> L'ensemble de ces drabbles s'inscrit dans l'univers de mes fanfictions "Une deuxième chance" et de "Fragments" - toutes deux dans [[UDC!verse]](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/UDC!verse) \- en tant que préquelles, parties du continuum ou séquelles de ces deux histoires.

**Personnage**  : Deathmask, Shura

**Rating**  : PG

**Nombre de mots**  : 100

** Mondes parallèles **

« La Justice et le Bien… Mais quelles conneries ! »

Et l’Italien d’éclater d’un rire gras et méprisant devant son interlocuteur, partagé entre l’effarement et le dégoût. Le rigide Capricorne n’est pourtant pas dupe : il sait bien que les raisons de devenir chevalier sont nombreuses et pas forcément toutes aussi nobles que les siennes. Mais tout de même !

« Bon, tu bouges ? Il paraît qu’on doit faire équipe, alors magne-toi. »

En emboîtant le pas du Cancer, Shura lâche un soupir de résignation sans se douter qu’il s’agit là du premier d’une longue liste à venir.

 

* * *

**Personnage**  : Deathmask, Shura

**Rating**  : PG13

**Nombre de mots**  : 100

** Décorum **

« Ton territoire, c’est ça ?

— Ouais. »

Shura croit déceler un soupçon de gêne sous l’orgueil du Cancer. Et il se sent observé, alors que lui-même contemple les murs du temple. C’est la première fois qu’il y met les pieds. Il ne savait pas à quoi s’attendre, et ce qu’il découvre va bien au-delà des rumeurs répandues au Sanctuaire.

Il ne bouge pas néanmoins ; ne manifeste aucune velléité de fuite devant les visages suppliciés d’hommes, de femmes et d’enfants. La gêne de l’Italien s’accentue alors, tandis qu’il marmonne :

« Toi, t’es _vraiment_ pas comme les autres. »

 

* * *

**Personnages**  : Deathmask, Shura

**Rating**  : PG

**Nombre de mots**  : 107

** De l’utilité d’un ami **

« Tu n’es pas mon père. » Siffle l’adolescent dont la tignasse crasseuse contribue à rendre encore un peu plus repoussant son visage tâché d’un sang qui n’est pas le sien.

« Parce que tu en as eu un, peut-être ? »

Tel une statue drapée de justice, Shura le considère, les bras croisés.

« Ce que tu fais est Mal. »

Deathmask reporte son attention sur la gamine dont il tient le cou serré entre ses mains dorées. Elle va mourir. Et après ?

Le Capricorne saisit son bras et l’oblige à lâcher sa proie. Avec une douce fermeté.

« Ça ne t’apportera rien. Crois-moi. »

 

* * *

**Personnage**  : Deathmask, Shura

**Rating**  : PG-13

**Nombre de mots**  : 113

** Syndrome de Tourette **

Les insulter était l’apanage d’un Cancer alcoolisé. Aussi, au troisième “tafiole” lancé à Aphrodite et au cinquième “taré” jeté à Saga, Shura fit comme de coutume : il lui plaqua une main sur la bouche, adressa ses excuses à la cantonade et le traîna jusque chez lui.

« Tu te paluches devant elle, hein… » La voix pâteuse, l’Italien se laissa mettre au lit, avec un dernier regard à la statue d’Athéna : « …De toute façon, vous êtes tous des gros cons de névrosés… » ajouta-t-il en fermant les yeux : « Je vous déteste. »

Et deux heures passèrent avant que Shura ne réussisse à desserrer les doigts accrochés aux siens.

 

* * *

**Personnage**  : Angelo, Shura

**Rating**  : G

**Nombre de mots**  : 100

** Nouveau monde (I) **

S’il était sage. Uniquement. Bon, d’accord, Shura ne l’avait pas réellement dit en ces termes : un « si tu te tiens tranquille » lancé avec un regard noir, assorti d’une vague allusion à Excalibur, avait constitué le minimum syndical pour tirer un assentiment grognon de la part de son pair.

Le Cancer avait cependant bien vite oublié cette petite anicroche à sa fierté méditerranéenne et l’Espagnol s’efforçait de masquer un sourire amusé tandis que tous deux cheminaient en direction de son village. Oui, l’Italien allait rencontrer la famille du Capricorne. Et son impatience avait décidément quelque chose de… touchant.

 

* * *

**Personnage**  : Angelo, Shura

**Rating**  : G

**Nombre de mots**  : 100

** Nouveau monde (II) **

Avoir une famille. Un concept que l’Italien avait tenté de se figurer, sans succès. Bien sûr, il était né d’une femme mais le terme de “mère” était trop connoté amour et protection pour qu’il puisse l’accoler à celle qui l’avait vendu contre de l’argent.

Il s’était d’abord moqué de Shura en apprenant que ce dernier avait non seulement une mère, mais aussi un frère et une sœur. Puis il l’avait envié – sans l’avouer, naturellement. Et à présent qu’il s’apprête à rencontrer la famille de son ami, c’est la peur qui l’étreint : celle de ne pas mériter un tel honneur.

 

*** * ***

**Personnages :** Angelo, Shura

**Rating**  : G

**Nombre de mots**  : 104

** Copie non conforme **

« Ta sœur, c’est elle ?

— Ouais. »

Celui qui aime à se faire appeler Masque de Mort reporte son attention sur le chemin au bout duquel les attend une gamine. Plus ils se rapprochent, et plus la ressemblance devient criante. Le même corps anguleux, le même maintien rigide, et cette même immobilité que rien ne semble pouvoir altérer. Jusqu’au visage, avec ces yeux sombres et étroits qui abritent le regard familier. Inflexible. S’il n’y avait pas eu cette longue et lourde chevelure ébène… Non, finalement, la version féminine du Capricorne n’est pas à son goût. Il préfère la version originale. Et de loin.

 

* * *

**Personnage**  : Deathmask, Shura

**Rating**  : PG

**Nombre de mots**  : 100

** Garde-fou **

Il avait juré : « Plus jamais ça ! »

Shura soupira et referma la porte de la chambre, laissant le Cancer se débattre avec ses cauchemars. Combien de fois son ami avait-il promis ? Dix fois ? Cent fois ? Trop souvent finit-il par admettre, tandis qu’il ramassait les vêtements éparpillés et couverts de sang.

Nul ne connaissait le combat sans trêve que l’Italien menait contre ses propres démons. Ses accès de désespoir, de honte, de folie. Nul, sauf le Capricorne. Et parce qu’il était le seul à déceler l’homme derrière le masque, il ne le laisserait jamais tomber.

 

* * *

**Personnage**  : Deathmask, Shura

**Rating**  : PG

**Nombre de mots**  : 100

** Renaissance **

 « Tu ne vas pas commencer !

— Tu n’as rien à me dire ?

— Niente. »

Et le Cancer de renverser la tête contre le sofa, pour échapper au regard inquisiteur du Capricorne. Celui-ci a beau scruter les vêtements de l’Italien, ceux-ci sont impeccables. Un coup d’œil vers l’armure d’or, sagement entreposée dans un coin, renforce ses interrogations.

« Tu les as fait mourir de peur, c’est ça ?

— Je ne les ai même pas approchés.

— Pourquoi ?

— Des civils. »

Le soleil se lève dans le dos de Shura et le contre-jour empêche le Cancer de percevoir son soulagement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Personnages**  : Deathmask, Shura

**Rating**  : M

**Nombre de mots**  : 100

** Curiosité **

Il ne veut pas savoir ce que ça fait là. Enfin, si. A vrai dire, il en crève d’envie. Mais l’admettre ? Cela reviendrait à accepter l’idée que la vie privée du Capricorne l’intéresse bien plus qu’il n’a jamais osé se l’avouer. Il a tenu vingt ans sans céder à l’impérieuse nécessité de lui demander avec qui il couche, ce n’est pas maintenant qu’il va commencer. Manquerait plus que ça. Et Shura se foutrait de sa gueule. Sûrement.

Non, décidément, il vaut mieux que la raison pour laquelle le chevet de l’Espagnol abrite poppers et substances lubrifiantes lui demeure inconnue.

* * *

**Personnages**  : Shura / Angelo

**Rating**  : PG

**Nombre de mots :** 114

** Ce qui ne se voit pas, s’aime **

« Je l’ai toujours été. Amoureux de toi, je veux dire – Shura hausse les épaules – Comme on peut tomber amoureux de son meilleur pote, sûrement. A force de t’avoir dans les jambes, il faut croire que…

— Parce que ça va être de ma faute maintenant ? »

Typique. L’ironie relève un coin de sa bouche, juste assez pour découvrir la pointe immaculée d’une canine, et au bout d’une main molle jetée par-dessus le dossier de la chaise, se consume un mégot tandis que la silhouette du Cancer s’avachit un peu plus sur son siège.

Puis il y a _son_ regard. Aussi. Surtout.

Shura hoche la tête :

« Oui. Complètement. »

* * *

**Personnages**  : Deathmask, Shura

**Rating**  : PG-16

**Nombre de mots** : 112

** Oh Lord, please, don’t let me be misunderstood **

Shura s’était vraiment intéressé à lui et caché derrière sa moue ironique, le Cancer était ébahi de l’apprendre. Leur amitié datait de la bagarre qui les avait opposés le jour de leur rencontre, mais au fil des années, Angelo s’était persuadé que le Capricorne était resté auprès de lui par pitié, alors que tous se détournaient du tueur sanguinaire. Et voilà que l’Espagnol confessait n’avoir jamais cessé de rechercher sa compagnie !

Troublé, l’Italien l’était. Mais en faire montre n’étant pas à l’ordre du jour, il demanda plutôt :

« Et… tu t’es paluché quand tu pensais à moi ? »

Le baiser vorace que l’autre lui déroba tint lieu de réponse.

* * *

**Personnage**  : Angelo/ Shura

**Rating**  : PG16

**Nombre de mots**  : 100

** Intimité **

Leurs corps se touchent, se mêlent, s’emmêlent, non sans maladresse voire une certaine rudesse, héritage des hommes qu’ils ont toujours été et seront toujours, des combattants, des guerriers, plus habitués aux coups qu’aux caresses. D’aucuns qui les observeraient auraient toute légitimité pour juger vaguement dérangeante cette étreinte brouillonne, presque violente, ponctuée des grognements de leurs voix rauques et rocailleuses. Mais l’observateur réviserait bien vite son jugement s’il pouvait lire leurs regards : rivés l’un à l’autre, ils ne se quittent pas. Il n’y a plus qu’eux dans l’espace restreint qui les sépare encore. Le monde, tout autour, a cessé d’exister.

* * *

**Personnage**  : Angelo/Shura

**Rating**  : PG13

**Nombre de mots**  : 100

** Avec un grand A **

_« Il est mon meilleur ami. »_

Cette pensée s’enroule autour des images qui dansent sous son crâne, encore fraîches de la nuit passée et pourtant curieusement déformées, jaunies, à l’instar de ces vieilles photos oubliées que l’on retrouve au fond d’un tiroir familier. Le souvenir à la fois brûlant et apaisant de leur étreinte épouse cette certitude qui ne le lâche pas.

Angelo savoure le café noir, serré et sans sucre que Shura vient de lui servir, ainsi qu’il a l’habitude de le faire, depuis des années. L’évidence le frappe alors : ce qui s’est passé ne change rien.

* * *

**Personnages**  : Deathmask, Shura

**Rating**  : PG-16

**Nombre de mots** : 112

** Propriété privée **

La chemise est _sa_ chemise. Shura s’en rend compte immédiatement. En effet, contre toute attente, le Cancer ne porte jamais de noir. Ou très rarement et cette non couleur demeure l’apanage de la garde-robe de l’Espagnol en deuil.

Ni une ni deux, il attire le voleur contre lui, non sans écarter un pan du vêtement, largement ouvert sur la peau mate de l’Italien. Ce dernier étouffe un grognement de désir lorsque les lèvres de Shura effleurent le tatouage dans le creux de son cou, et se débat sans conviction, tandis que le tissu glisse sur ses épaules.

« Tu fais quoi, là ?

— Je récupère ce qui est _à moi_. »

* * *

**Personnage** : Shura/Angelo, Shaka

**Rating**  : PG16

**Nombre de mots**  : 106

** Apprentissage et vérité **

« Pardon de vous avoir dérangé…. »

Les pas de Shaka sont si légers tandis qu’il s’éloigne, que les deux hommes doutent qu’il soit vraiment parti. Et d’ailleurs, depuis combien de temps les épie-t-il ? Cette question, qui les effleure dans le même temps, les fait rire. Le soulagement pointe cependant sous leur hilarité : il n’est plus utile de se cacher. Quoique :

 « Il va avoir du mal à s’en remettre. »

Ajustant les hanches de Shura contre les siennes, sous l’eau tiède des thermes, le Cancer rétorque :

« C'est bien lui qui a décidé de découvrir la vraie vie, non ? »

* * *

**Personnage** : Shura/Angelo

**Rating**  : PG16

**Nombre de mots**  : 100

** Absolu **

Mordre la chair ronde et fraîche d’une épaule dénudée. Entendre le grondement de protestation lorsque les dents se font trop incisives et accepter la force d’une main sur la nuque avant de lâcher prise. Goûter le sang malgré tout dans un baiser impérieux. S’ouvrir et se laisser prendre, envahir, posséder avec une avidité sans limite. Oublier le monde. Jouir et se répandre entre leurs ventres étroitement épousés. Lire dans son regard la stupéfaction d’une découverte sans cesse renouvelée. Deviner le désir, de nouveau, sous le couvert d’une amitié plus confortable que l’amour qu’elle cache. S’interroger un seul instant. Et recommencer.

*** * ***

**Personnages :** Shura/Angelo

**Rating :** PG

**Nombre de mots :** 99

** Sans mesquinerie **

Jaloux, ils ne l’étaient pas, ni l’un, ni l’autre. Bon, d’accord, Shura l’avait peut-être été à un moment donné, en sentant Angelo lui échapper pour la première fois. En le regardant se libérer grâce à quelqu’un d’autre que lui-même. Mais ça n’avait pas duré.

Parce qu’au fond, le Capricorne savait toute la place qu’il occupait dans la vie de son ami. Parce que, lorsqu’ils étaient ensemble, le Cancer se débarrassait du vernis de sa désinvolture habituelle pour s’offrir corps et surtout âme, sans rien escamoter, sans plus mentir. Et qu’à cet abandon sans retour, il n’y consentait qu’avec l’Espagnol.

* * *

**Personnage** : Shura/Angelo

**Rating**  : PG16

**Nombre de mots**  : 100

** Trop tard **

Maintenant, il lui appartient. Shura frémit à cette idée, sans pouvoir empêcher une nuée de papillons de voleter dans ses entrailles. Il regarde le corps allongé sur le ventre, nu et débarrassé de cette vigilance permanente qui tient lieu de cuirasse au Cancer. L’Espagnol n’ose encore croire qu’il est, _lui_ , à l’origine de cet abandon absolu. L’autre a beau le lui avoir demandé, il comprend qu’en répondant à sa prière – et en cédant à ses propres fantasmes par la même occasion – il l’a exposé. Fragilisé. Et ses remords sont bien plus brûlants que la chair dans laquelle il s’est perdu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Personnage** : Shura/Angelo

**Rating**  : PG16

**Nombre de mots**  : 100

** Addicted **

Etre séparés ne serait-ce qu’une journée, puis bientôt une heure et à présent une minute était devenu tout bonnement inenvisageable. Cette pensée, pourtant, Angelo la conservait par devers lui comme il ouvrait son corps à l’autre homme pour s’en laisser investir, comme il accueillait ses mains sur ses flancs, sa bouche dans sa nuque, sa semence dans ses reins avant de l’entourer de ses bras et de l’emprisonner, pour ne plus le laisser s’échapper.

Ce que Shura ne ferait pas du reste ; il avait accepté de suivre son ami et amant sur ce chemin, ce n’était pas pour l’abandonner maintenant.

* * *

**Personnages :** Shura/Angelo

**Rating :** G

**Nombre de mots :** 102

** Exprimer l’indicible **

Le dire était plus difficile qu’il ne l’aurait cru. Au point de considérer comme plus commode que Shura le savait sans qu’il soit nécessaire de l’exprimer. Ce qui, au fond, était vrai.

La voix, les yeux, le corps du Cancer parlaient pour lui, lorsqu’il mourait entre les bras de l’autre homme pour mieux renaître dans son regard et dans ses silences. Parfois cependant, les mots se formaient au creux de sa chair, prenaient substance, exprimaient leur volonté de se libérer, de franchir ses lèvres décidément trop closes.

Alors il prenait une profonde expiration, hésitait, puis embrassait le Capricorne pour mieux se taire.

* * *

**Personnages**  : Shura, Marine – mention d’Angelo

**Rating**  : G

**Nombre de mots**  : 100

** Objectif commun **

« Je le ramènerai. »

Marine esquissa un pauvre sourire. En dépit du “contentieux” larvé qui les opposaient, Shura persistait invariablement dans son seul et unique objectif : le lui ramener. Parfois, “le lui renvoyer” s’appliquait également. Mais cette fois, ni lui, ni elle, n’avait la moindre prise sur les événements. Il leur avait été arraché, à tous les deux. Un point partout, balle au centre.

Serrant le poing et les lèvres, elle baissa la tête en signe de remerciement. Et s’affranchissant ainsi de l’impuissance désespérée qu’elle lisait dans le regard du Capricorne, elle se raccrocha à son ton résolu.

* * *

**Personnages**  : Shura, Camus (mention d’Angelo)

**Rating**  : PG

**Nombre de mots**  : 106

**Note**  : ce drabble fait allusion à une fic qui, elle, ne se matérialisera jamais hors de ma tête.

** Survivre ou mourir **

La vie de son ami lui a toujours importé autant que la sienne. Peut-être plus. Cette certitude a dicté son refus de demeurer en arrière, et sa volonté d’être _là_ quand on le retrouverait.

Mais à présent, Shura fuit la chambre aseptisée, parce qu’il ne peut _pas_. Soutenir la vision de son visage détruit, de son corps supplicié, lui est intolérable.

Il vient de vomir lorsque le plus improbable parmi ses pairs – Camus – s’agenouille devant lui et le prend dans ses bras. Alors la voix du Capricorne se brise, dans un chuchotement pour l’autre, un cri pour lui :

« Ils auraient dû le tuer. »

* * *

**Personnages**  : Marine, Shura, Deathmask

**Rating**  : G

**Nombre de mots** : 100

** Miroirs (I) **

Son ventre se serrait de jalousie quand Shura saisissait le poignet inerte du Cancer. Lorsqu’elle le voyait se pencher sur lui pour murmurer des mots inconnus, elle avait envie de hurler. S’il ne l’entendait pas, elle, il n’allait pas l’entendre, _lui_ , n’est-ce pas ? Dans ces instants, elle avait l’impression de n’être qu’une étrangère. Une intruse. Et ce sentiment de rejet l’humiliait bien plus qu’une gifle.

Un jour, pourtant, l’espagnol la confronta. Le visage de l’homme n’était que souffrance, cette souffrance qu’elle-même portait en bandoulière sur le cœur.

Il chuchota son prénom ; elle prit la main qu’il lui tendait.

* * *

**Personnages**  : Shura, Marine, Thétis

**Rating**  : G

**Nombre de mots** : 100

** Miroirs (II) **

« Je suis sa femme.

— Et moi son meilleur ami. »

A d’autres. Marine ne peut réprimer un rire aigre, sans pour autant baisser sa garde. Les yeux sombres et étroits du Capricorne ne la lâchent pas non plus. C’est qu’ils sont ridicules tous les deux, en train de se dévisager en chiens de faïence dans ce couloir qui fleure l’éther et la mort.

« Un café ? »

Un gobelet fumant dans chaque main, Thétis les regarde. Elle ne les accuse pas mais son air triste les ébranle. Sont-ils donc les deux seuls capables de faire front ?


	4. Chapter 4

_Saint Seiya – Deathmask (Shura) – PG_

 

**Dans ses yeux**

 

Il existait. Pour lui tout du moins, puisque les autres, s'ils le voyaient, ne le regardaient pas. Ou n'osaient pas le faire.

Au début, Masque de Mort avait voulu que ces yeux noirs et perçants se baissent sur son passage. Qu'ils cessent de le scruter en silence, de l'observer à tout instant. A cet effet, il s'était montré menaçant, provocant, mais même au centre de l'arène en mettant l'autre garçon à terre, il n'avait pas réussi à échapper à son regard.

Alors il s'y était accoutumé. N'y avait plus prêté attention. Avant de réaliser que sans lui, il n'était rien.

* * *

_Saint Seiya – Deathmask, Shura – PG_

 

**Question de point de vue**

 

Mollement, il répliqua par un uppercut sans conviction qui lui valut de s’étaler au milieu des arènes, son adversaire se rejetant hors de sa trajectoire pour esquiver.

« A quoi tu joues ? » Grinça le Capricorne, sa silhouette droite surplombant un Cancer qui avait roulé sur le dos et le regardait d’entre ses yeux mi-clos. « Je suis là pour m’entraîner, pas pour perdre mon temps avec un incapable. »

De la part d’un autre, Deathmask n’aurait pas passé sur l’insulte. Mais en l’occurrence, l’occasion était trop belle : pour une fois qu’il pouvait admirer Shura sous cet angle !

* * *

_Saint Seiya [UDC-verse] – DM, Shura – PG13_

 

**Quand le silence tue**

 

Silence Shura avait gardé quand le Masque de Mort avait exposé le compte-rendu de leur mission. Silence il avait observé tandis que le Cancer pérorait devant leurs alter ego, arguant de leur réussite et d’un nombre appréciable de victimes pas toutes collatérales. Dans le silence encore il s’était tenu quand celui qui ne voulait pas être nommé Angelo avait, dans un nouvel accès de rage, ravagé ses propres appartements, détruit ses propres meubles, brisé sa propre vaisselle, souillé ses propres murs.

Silence, enfin, quand il avait pris sa tête épuisée sur ses genoux pour veiller sur sommeil, et cherché une fois encore le courage de cesser de se taire.

* * *

_Saint Seiya [UDC-verse] – DM (Angelo), Shura – PG_

 

**Fêlure**

 

« C’est moi, arrête ! »

Le regard fixe du Cancer reprit un semblant de mobilité et reconnaissant Shura dans la pénombre, il lâcha son poignet qu’il étreignait avec force.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fous là ? grommela-t-il d’une voix fraîchement muée.

— Je t’ai entendu crier. Tu as fait un cauchemar, non ? »

Dans l’obscurité, Deathmask ne pouvait pas voir le visage de l’autre adolescent. Il ne pouvait pas deviner ce qu’il avait vu ou entendu, et encore moins ce qu’il en déduisait.

« Casse-toi. »

Il devait rester seul. Ainsi, il ne serait pas tenté d’en parler. Jamais.

 

* * *

_Saint Seiya [UDC-verse] – Angelo, Baldassari (OC) – R_

 

**L’âme marquée**

 

Mourir n’avait jamais constitué une alternative digne d’être prise en considération. La vie lui était chevillée au corps, tenace, à lui qui n’avait d’autre vocation que de donner la mort.

Non, ce à quoi il avait aspiré très vite, dès les premières “séances”, c’était la dissociation. Et cette dernière lui avait réussi : pendant que son corps était violé et souillé, son esprit, lui, ruminait toutes les tortures dont son maître serait passible un jour.

Cependant, son détachement n’échappa pas longtemps à Baldassari. Et les fers rouges bientôt régulièrement appliqués sur son dos lui ôtèrent à jamais la possibilité d’oublier.

 

* * *

_Saint Seiya [UDC-verse] – Angelo – PG13_

 

**Une lueur d’oubli**

 

Délivrance.

Le ressenti l’avait frappé brusquement, un matin, alors que son aveu datait d’assez de semaines pour qu’il l’eut presque oublié. Le “presque” faisait toute la différence, comme d’habitude ; cependant, de façon étrange, il ne pesait subitement plus grand-chose.

Se rappeler de ce qu’il avait confié à Shura aurait dû le plonger dans ses souvenirs les plus noirs, mais c’était avec une légèreté inhabituelle qu’il avait entamé sa journée. Comme si… Oui, comme si, en libérant sa parole, il s’était libéré lui-même.

Rien n’avait réellement disparu pourtant. Mais pour la première fois, Angelo se prenait à espérer en l’oubli.

* * *

_Saint Seiya [UDC-verse] – Shura/Angelo – R_

 

**Un désir à part**

 

Ses instincts primaires ? Non, Angelo ne désire pas d’autre homme. Bien sûr, il le trouve beau, mais pas plus ni moins que ses autres amis aux corps modelés par des entraînements jusqu’au-boutistes. Leur plastique est aussi parfaite que celle de Shura, mais il ne les désire pas pour autant. La conception même d’une telle attirance ne lui a jamais effleuré l’esprit.

C’est autre chose, qui va au-delà de la jouissance qui le fait crier, gémir, quémander, supplier parfois, pour l’avoir en lui. Et surtout, ça n’a rien à voir avec ce qu’on l’a obligé à faire, il y a si longtemps. Non, vraiment rien à voir.

 


	5. Chapter 5

_Saint Seiya [UDC-verse] – Shura/Angelo – PG16_

**Sauvetage**

 

Il le sauvait. Ou du moins y contribuait, Angelo ayant décidé de se sauver lui-même.

A dire vrai, il était sorti de la zone rouge plusieurs années auparavant et il ne demeurait pas grand-chose du Masque de Mort, si ce n’était quelques reliques discutables au fond de la cave. 

Cependant, il y avait cet aveu, inattendu, tombé entre eux telle une pomme dont la pourriture empoisonnait l’âme et le corps du Cancer depuis trop d’années. Pour la première, Shura ne pouvait pas grand-chose. Mais pour le second, tout l’amour qu’il lui faisait suffirait peut-être un jour à en chasser l’Infamie.

 

* * *

_Saint Seiya [UDC-verse] – Angelo – PG13_

 

**Le protéger**

 

Ses rêves se transformaient généralement en cauchemars mais Angelo en avait l’habitude. Le plus agréable des songes pouvait, d’une seconde à l’autre, se muer en enfer sans issue. L’obscurité et le sang submergeaient tout, et le moindre son en était annihilé. Le silence accompagnait alors sa chute dans les ténèbres, que seuls stoppaient ses cris. 

Mais parce qu’il le savait, dorénavant il craignait le sommeil. Ses rêves se nourrissaient des événements de son existence pour mieux les pervertir. Et à présent que Shura occupait toute sa vie, il n’était pas question que lui aussi soit souillé par son esprit malade.

* * *

_Saint Seiya [UDC-verse] – Shura/Angelo – PG16_

 

**Sans doute possible**

 

« Tu n’as pas besoin de le dire.

— Si. » 

L’ombre sous les yeux du Cancer s’est creusée et Shura frémit à l’idée du sujet que son compagnon va aborder. Ils ne le veulent ni l’un ni l’autre mais tous les y ramène. 

« Ça n’a rien à voir.

— Je le sais.

— Tu en sûr ?

— Et toi ? » 

Le corps du Cancer se raidit un instant avant de se détendre, la main de l’Espagnol posée sur son flanc. Shura ne prend pas, non : c’est Angelo qui donne. 

« Oui, j’en suis sûr. » Répond-il d’une voix ferme.

* * *

_Saint Seiya [UDC-verse] – Shura/Angelo – R_

 

**Désir**

 

Encore une journée achevée. Shura rentre et pousse le verrou. Aujourd’hui le silence règne. Parfois la télévision déverse ses images sans personne pour les regarder, parfois la radio égrène ses tubes sans personne pour l’écouter. Pourtant, Angelo est là, quelque part dans l’appartement. 

L’Espagnol se dirige vers la chambre et le trouve, nu et allongé en travers du lit. Il ne sait pas si il dort et à vrai dire, ça n’a pas d’importance : sa chemise glisse jusqu’au sol, son pantalon s’entrouvre et déjà, il est contre lui, le pénètre et lui vole un gémissement. 

La nuit peut commencer.

* * *

_Saint Seiya [UDC-verse] – Shura/Angelo – R_

 

**Tout à lui**

 

« Suce. » 

Plus que la sensation des lèvres chaudes et de la bouche humide refermées sur son sexe, c’est la docilité avec laquelle Angelo s’est soumis à son ordre qui fait dévaler son sang dans ses artères jusqu’à ce qu’un vertige ne l’oblige à fermer les yeux. Sous sa main, la tête de l’Italien s’active dans son ardeur à lui prodiguer cette caresse, agenouillé devant lui, et de nouveau il le regarde. 

Pendant des années, il a fantasmé une telle scène, la possession pleine et entière de cet homme : aujourd’hui, la réalité dépasse, de loin, toutes ses espérances.

* * *

_Saint Seiya [UDC-verse] – Shura/Angelo – PG16_

 

**En toute connaissance de cause**

 

« Ça sera encore pire, prévient Shura.

— Je sais. » 

Ils s’entre-regardent avant que la tête d’Angelo bascule en arrière et que son regard se fixe au plafond. De son côté, le sujet est clos, provisoirement du moins. Il n’a plus envie d’y réfléchir. Le regard du Capricorne est sur lui, il devine ses interrogations puis son abdication. Lui aussi lâche prise. Et pourquoi pas après tout ? Les paupière fatiguées du Cancer s’abaissent. Il va le prendre en lui. Il va le laisser l’aimer. Ce qui est difficile aujourd’hui deviendra impossible demain ; et ils ne se sépareront plus.

* * *

_Saint Seiya [UDC-verse] – Shura/Angelo – PG16_

 

**Quand le trop est l’ennemi du bien**

 

Il lui avait fallu l’apprivoiser mais, Shura le savait, il n’y serait jamais parvenu si Angelo ne l’avait pas laissé faire. S’il n’y avait pas déjà eu en lui ce désir puissant demandant à être libéré.

La première fois qu’il l’avait senti vibrer sous lui, il avait voulu croire au saisissement de la découverte de cette jouissance si particulière. Ensuite, la faim était survenue. Insatiable. Exigeante. Le Capricorne y avait répondu bien sûr ; après tout, ne l’avait-il pas rêvée tant et plus ? 

Mais, parfois, il en avait peur. Parce qu’un jour arriverait où il ne lui suffirait plus.


	6. Chapter 6

_Saint Seiya [UDC!verse] – Angelo/Shura – PG16_

 

**Sans issue**

 

Fuir. Loin d’ici. Loin de lui. C’est en substance ce que l’adolescent se répète en boucle, une litanie qui finit par perdre tout son sens alors que les jours, les semaines, les mois se succèdent et que son calvaire se poursuit, inlassablement.

Il ne peut pas s’échapper. Ou plutôt, si, il pourrait mais l’autre le rattraperait. Et non seulement ça recommencerait, mais ce serait sans doute encore pire. « Un châtiment » avait dit Baldassari la première fois. Pour désobéissance.

Angelo, plié au dessus des toilettes, vomit de nouveau. Il est temps de penser à d’autres moyens de _fuir._

 

 

* * *

 

  _Saint Seiya [UDC!verse] – Angelo – R_

 

**Les yeux ouverts**

 

Il savait qu’il craquerait encore. Oh, ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent, il y mettait un point des quelques lambeaux d’honneur qu’il avait jamais possédés. D’habitude, il serrait les dents, déconnectait son esprit, et se laissait faire, aussi vivant qu’un cadavre.

Mais lorsque son entraînement quotidien ne l’avait pas assez épuisé, qu’une tension inexplicable se refusait à le lâcher, alors, non, il ne parvenait pas à se dissocier.

Et il se mettait à supplier. Promettait tout, n’importe quoi et son contraire. Priait n’importe quel dieu qui ne l’eut pas complètement abandonné. Puis subissait, les yeux grands ouverts en hurlant.

 

* * *

_Saint Seiya [UDC!verse] – Shion – PG16_

 

**Celui qui savait**

 

De retour chez lui, dans ses appartements, Shion s’assoit lourdement à son bureau, le dossier qu’il y pose laissant échapper son contenu. Baldassari. Boursouflé, décomposé, à moitié dévoré par les poissons, mais pas de doute, c’est bien lui qu’un pêcheur a récupéré dans ses filets au petit matin.

Le jeune Cancer a fait une erreur en omettant de détruire le tatouage du Sanctuaire que son maître arborait en bas du dos mais sans doute était-il pressé d’achever sa besogne.

Ainsi c’est arrivé. Comme prévu. Alors, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, le Pope pleure les larmes de son insupportable honte.

 

* * *

_Saint Seiya– Shura, DM – PG16_

 

**Jeu de massacre**

 

En retard. Il est arrivé en retard.

Sous ses yeux agrandis par une consternation épouvantée, les rouges du massacre se déclinent. Un homme à tuer ; mais c’est une famille toute entière dont les restes s’affichent, en une parodie grotesque du travail bien fait.

Le Cancer est appuyé contre le mur et se cure les ongles sous lesquels le sang a séché.

« Tu n’étais pas obligé de tous les tuer.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que ! »

Shura a l’impression de se répéter dans un silence vide de sens. Et se demande si, vraiment, il reste quelque chose à sauver.

 

* * *

_Saint Seiya [UDC!verse] – Angelo – PG_

 

**Et si**

 

S’il n’existait pas, quel autre aurait pris sa place ? Un autre qui aurait hérité du titre de Capricorne, n’importe qui, fatalement différent en tous points : dans ce cas, les choses se seraient-elles déroulées de la même manière ?

Lorsque Angelo prend le temps de songer au Sanctuaire et aux liens qui l’unissent à ses pairs, à Shura en particulier, il s’interroge. Et pense à Shion. Le vieux salopard avait-il prévu _ça_ aussi ? Le Cancer préfère y répondre par la négative : ce que veulent son cœur et son corps, il sera toujours le seul à en décider.

 

* * *

_Saint Seiya [UDC!verse] – Angelo/Shura – R_

 

**Rien d’autre**

 

Les mains agrippées à ses épaules, les jambes nouées autour de sa taille, il se fait baiser par son meilleur pote et c’est _exactement_ ce qu’il veut. Là, maintenant. Aucun baiser, zéro préliminaire. Shura l’a soulevé contre le mur carrelé, l’a empalé, le vrillant d’une douleur fulgurante qui a pourtant aussitôt rendu les armes devant la violence de l’éblouissement.

Seule le ressenti physique compte. Chaque coup de reins s’accompagne d’une décharge insupportable qui le prive de sa force et le fait ployer entre les bras et autour du sexe de l’autre homme. Plus loin. Plus profond. Et c’est dans un monde en noir et blanc que la jouissance, soudain, le disperse.

* * *

_Saint Seiya [UDC!verse] – Shura/Angelo – R_

 

**Hors du monde**

 

Le regarder, le toucher, l’aimer, le quitter. Puis recommencer. A ce rythme, s’égrènent les heures puis les jours. Leurs seules limites sont physiques ; tout le reste, la raison, la pudeur ou l’avenir, a cessé d’exister.

L’endroit trouvé par Shura est parfait, et il sait que le Cancer partage son avis. Par la grâce de cette liberté qu’il s’accorde. Par son abandon plein et entier tandis qu’il plie entre ses bras, gronde contre sa bouche. Qu’il jouit, enfin, débarrassé de ses entraves.

Mais le temps passe. Et Shura l’aime une dernière fois, pour oublier le froid prochain de son absence.

 

* * *

_Saint Seiya – Shura/Angelo – G_

 

**Une question de goût**

 

Débité en tranches, le chorizo déploie ses rondelles soigneusement étalées sur la planche en bois. Tout à côté, s’alignent des bols aux contenus tous plus épicés les uns que les autres, ça se voit à la couleur. Même les olives, l’air pourtant appétissantes, sont piégées. Angelo en est certain.

Suspicieux, il lorgne du côté du jambon cru. Qu’il devine recouvert de piment d’Espelette. Comprenant qu’il s’est fait piéger, sa mauvaise foi vient à son secours :

« Au fait, tes tranches, là : je te rappelle que tu n’as pas le droit d’utiliser Excalibur à des fins personnelles, hein… »

 

 

* * *

 

_Saint Seiya [UDC!verse] – Shura, Saga – PG_

 

**Avertissement inutile**

 

« Je ne peux pas en parler, répéta patiemment Shura, parce que ça ne m’appartient pas. Point. Barre.

— J’avais compris. »

L’air pincé de Saga aurait fait sourire le Capricorne en d’autres temps, mais pas aujourd’hui. La situation l’ennuyait tout autant que le Pope. Laisser ce type se balader impunément dans le Sanctuaire l’exposait à une mort certaine dès qu’il recroiserait le Cancer ; d’un autre côté, il s’était présenté volontairement, prétendant détenir des informations cruciales que Saga ne pouvait ignorer.

Néanmoins, Shura _savait_.

« Ceci dit, Saga, sache une chose : ce type ne doit _pas_ rester ici. »

* * *

_Saint Seiya [UDC!verse] – Shura – PG_

 

**On n’efface pas**

 

Son unique consolation, il la trouvait dans la certitude qu’à présent plus personne ne confronterait le Cancer à son passé. Baldassari était mort depuis longtemps et celui-là achevait de refroidir. Pas de sa main ceci dit, et en dépit du consensus établi entre Angelo et lui, il le déplorait encore.

Sa colère subsistait. Vive, brûlante, elle pulsait dans ses artères, prête à s’enflammer dès qu’il posait les yeux sur l’Italien et que les mots du Sextant revenaient le gifler, blasphématoires. Il lui fallait alors se détourner pour se rappeler que la cible de sa colère n’était personne d’autre que lui-même.

 

* * *

 

_Saint Seiya [UDC!verse] – Shura – G_

 

**Le détail qui change tout**

 

Peut-être qu’il savait. Ou peut-être pas. Ces questions tarabustaient le Capricorne alors que, bon sang, y répondre ne changerait rien ! Qu’est-ce qu’on en avait à faire de savoir si Shion était au courant ? Angelo, pas grand-chose en tout cas. Mais lui-même…

Shura jeta un coup d’œil à la tombe de l’ancien Pope en longeant le cimetière. Il avait apprécié Shion pour sa droiture et son sens de la justice. Même après avoir été informé de ses manoeuvres, il lui avait conservé son respect. Mais s’il devait s’avérer que… Il secoua la tête : cette idée n’était pas envisageable.


	7. Chapter 7

_Saint Seiya [UDC!verse] – Shura/Angelo – PG_

 

**A quoi bon ?**

 

« T’es censé me faire confiance, bordel !

— Et toi, ne pas trahir la mienne ! » 

Ils s’empoignent sur le point d’en venir aux mains quand, par un miracle de self-control, Shura s’immobilise et marmonne d’entre ses dents serrées : 

« Et le savoir, ça va changer quoi dans ta vie, hein ? Tu veux bien me le dire ? Shion est déjà mort : tu ne veux pas le re-tuer, si ?

— Et toi ? pourquoi tu t’acharnes ? En quoi ça te regarde, tout ça ?

— Je t’aime, pauvre con. Ça te suffit comme raison ? »

 

* * *

_Saint Seiya [UDC!verse] – Shura/Angelo – R_

 

**Avidité**

 

« Encore. » 

Angelo ne lui laisse même pas le temps de répondre, déjà à califourchon sur lui, ses fesses musclées allant et venant, lascives, sur le sexe auquel il ne faut pas grand-chose pour s’éveiller de nouveau. L’Espagnol les saisit alors à pleines mains et son amant laisse échapper un soupir d’aise quand il se sent ouvert et que la présence du membre durci se fait plus imposante tout à coup.

Ils ont déjà baisé une bonne partie de la nuit et Shura s’interroge : est-il possible d’être aussi affamé ? Un baiser vorace lui tient lieu de réponse.

 

* * *

_Saint Seiya [UDC!verse] – Angelo/Shura – PG_

 

**De la Confiance, avec une grand C**

 

Sans même ouvrir les yeux, il sent sa présence. Tout autour de lui. Les lieux et le temps s’effacent quand le Capricorne est là. Inutile, même, qu’ils se touchent ; tout est question de certitude. La réalité disparaît pour laisser place à une sérénité dont le Cancer n’aurait jamais ne serait-ce qu’osé rêver dans le secret de ses pensées les plus inavouables.

Alors son corps se fait un peu plus lourd et ses ultimes réflexes de défense se délitent comme il abandonne tout ce qui le constitue. Tout ce qu’il _est_ , au seul et unique profit de l’homme qu’il… aime.

 

* * *

_Saint Seiya [UDC!verse] – Shura/Angelo – G_

 

**Un nouvel équilibre**

 

Le regarder dormir lui faisait prendre conscience du chemin parcouru depuis vingt ans. Pour qu’Angelo soit là, assoupi à ses côtés, dépourvu de cette défiance envers tout et tous qu’il avait si longtemps cultivée, une patience infinie avait été nécessaire. Pour construire, jour après jour, la confiance. Pour devenir utile, puis indispensable et enfin unique à ses yeux. Pour être, enfin, tout pour lui.

Shura avait conscience de la fragilité à laquelle le Cancer était voué dorénavant, ainsi dépourvu de ses défenses. Mais hors de question que l’Espagnol devienne son talon d’Achille : au contraire, il continuerait à le protéger.

 

* * *

_Saint Seiya [UDC!verse] – Shura/Angelo – PG16_

 

**Intenables**

 

Indécente. D’aucuns d’extérieur au Domaine Sacré n’auraient pas manqué d’employer ce terme pour qualifier la tension sexuelle quasi palpable trimballée en bandoulière par le Cancer et le Capricorne. N’importe qui était capable de la percevoir, dans leur maintien, leurs gestes, leurs regards et jusque dans leurs paroles.

Leurs pairs, eux, s’en amusaient. Accoutumés aux subites flambées de cosmos émanant de l’un ou l’autre des temples, c’était à peine s’ils s’en formalisaient. Sauf lorsqu’ils les croisaient au détour d’un couloir, bouche contre bouche, la main de l’un dans le pantalon de l’autre. Tout de même, ils pourraient faire ça ailleurs !

* * *

_Saint Seiya [UDC!verse] – Angelo, Camus – G_

 

**Amicale évidence**

 

L’homme qu’il aime. Angelo s’immobilise tout net, sa tasse pleine d’un café serré à la main, comme frappé subitement par cette idée. Qui est tout sauf inédite. Néanmoins, parce qu’elle vient de lui être servie par un autre que lui-même, elle prend une saveur particulière et c’est comme une chaleur incongrue qui prend naissance dans sa poitrine pour se diffuser dans tout son corps au point de le faire… oui : frissonner.

Son attitude doit être du dernier comique, mais elle ne fait pas sourire le Verseau qui fronce les sourcils : 

« Quoi, qu’est-ce que j’ai dit ? » 

 

* * *

 

_Saint Seiya [UDC!verse] – Angelo/Shura – R_

 

**Symbiose**

 

Rivé à lui dans la pénombre, le corps du Cancer tangue, cambré, ses cuisses puissantes en tension pour ne pas décrocher tandis que le Capricorne s’enfonce en lui. Ils ne parlent pas, s’adonnent au silence comme à l’impudeur. Shura trouve sa bouche, achève de se perdre au creux de ses reins. Il ne boit que son souffle, les mots sont inutiles quand sous ses mains, c’est son amant tout entier qui vibre au rythme des flots de plaisir enfin libéré.

La nuit s’épaissit, les abrite, les isole un peu plus alors qu’ils recommencent. Ce n’est plus du désir, mais un besoin, incoercible. De n’être plus qu’un seul corps.

Une seule âme. 

 

* * *

 

  _Saint Seiya [UDC!verse] – Angelo/Shura – R_

 

**Un vide à combler**

 

S’ils devaient finir isolés du monde, que ça soit pour une bonne raison. Demeurer ensemble pour toujours, par exemple. Mais ce n’était pas la seule. Pas la principale en tout cas. 

« Baise-moi. Encore. » 

Et le plaisir, brutal, de submerger le Cancer une fois de plus, balayant jusqu’à ses pensées les plus informes. Il n’est plus qu’un corps vibrant de jouissance, pantelant et avide : il lui faut être rempli. Pour que la conscience de l’autre remplace la conscience de soi. Pour qu’il n’y ait plus rien en lui qui ne soit pas son ami. Son amant. Sa vie.

 

* * *

_Saint Seiya [UDC!verse] – Shura, Saga, Rachel – G_

 

**Ne pas reculer**

 

Bien sûr qu’il ira. Sur le point de sortir du bureau afin d’aller se préparer, le Capricorne est cependant arrêté par la voix de Saga : 

« Ce n’est pas une bonne idée. Que tu viennes.

— Pardon ? » 

Shura darde un regard glacé sur son Pope. Ses poings se crispent : il s’agit d’Angelo, bon sang ! Angelo dont il ne sait rien et qui pourrait être mort à l’heure qu’il est : pour la différence que ça ferait avec ce silence insupportable !

L’Espagnol s’apprête à rétorquer vertement, quand Rachel intervient : 

« Il vient avec nous. »

 

* * *

_Saint Seiya [UDC!verse] – Shura, Saga, Rachel – PG16_

 

**Bienvenue en Enfer**

 

« Ramenez-les tous les deux. » Ordonne Rachel et la silhouette raide du Capricorne s’éloigne vers l’hélicoptère, le corps inanimé d’Angelo dans ses bras. 

« Merde. Merde, merde et merde.

— Je ne te le fais pas dire. » 

Saga vient d’enfouir son visage dans ses mains, avant de les ramener dans sa nuque, le visage blême et les traits tirés. Derrière eux, le mur éventré bée sur l’horreur. Celle qu’eux-mêmes ont répandue en massacrant tous ceux présents lors de leur arrivée. Celle qu’ils ont trouvée. Le Cancer torturé. Le sang sur le sol. Le reste.

Rachel s’écarte. Pour aller vomir.

 

* * *

_Saint Seiya [UDC!verse] –Shura – PG16_

 

**Sortir de l’Enfer**

 

Le soulagement de le contempler toujours en vie ne venait pas. Et il ne viendrait d’ailleurs sans doute jamais, pas après ce que les médecins venaient de lui expliquer. Non, pour l’heure, Le Capricorne demeurait muré dans une horreur dont il savait qu’il ne serait pas capable de s’en détacher.

Angelo respirait encore, par accident. Il aurait dû être mort. _Il aurait fallu qu’il soit mort_. Son esprit – s’il revenait – cette fois ne supporterait pas, Shura en était certain.

Son poing se serre : il fera ce qu’il faut. Et juste après il se donnera la mort à son tour.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Inédit] Salve 1/3 des drabbles écrits pour les arbres à drabbles de juin et juillet 2014

_Saint Seiya [UDC!verse] – Shura (Angelo) – R_

**Premier désir**

 C’était indéniable : il le désirait, _lui_ , en particulier. Un moment, Shura n’avait cru éprouver à son égard que ce même intérêt trouble et confus déjà ressenti pour certains de leurs camarades, à l’issue d’un entraînement au corps à corps, ou au détour des douches communes.

Cela n’avait en réalité, rien à voir. L’adolescent ne rêvait pas des autres. Il ne les envisageait pas en train de se dénuder pour son seul plaisir. Il ne les imaginait pas à genoux, et lui dans leurs bouches. Il ne se caressait pas en pensant à eux.

Et ça faisait toute la différence.

* * *

 

_Saint Seiya [UDC!verse] – Shura/Angelo – PG_

**Tout vient à point**

 Baiser ses lèvres était son premier fantasme au sujet de l’Italien. Non, le deuxième : le premier s’était trop vite concrétisé pour qu’il s’en rappelle vraiment.

Sa main il l’avait eue très tôt dans la sienne lors de leurs premiers affrontements, à l’occasion d’une prise ou d’un coup à parer, et la texture de sa peau s’était immédiatement inscrite en lui sans qu’il en ait conscience. Mais pour avoir ses lèvres, oui, il avait dû patienter vingt longues années.

Il l’embrasse de nouveau et l’autre accueille sa bouche contre la sienne avec tendresse.

Vraiment, ça valait le coup d’attendre.

* * *

 

_  
_

_Saint Seiya [UDC!verse] – Angelo (Shura) – PG16_

**S’il le fallait**

 Il n’effacerait rien, même s’il le pouvait. Cette certitude, dérangeante pour n’importe qui d’autre, l’accompagnait chaque jour, un peu plus tangible, un peu plus… rassurante.

Parce que gommer son passé serait revenu à faire de lui un homme qui n’aurait pas eu besoin du Capricorne pour survivre. Leurs routes se seraient croisées, peut-être même seraient-ils devenus amis à la manière dont il l’était avec ses autres pairs. Mais jamais ne serait né entre eux ce lien sans lequel, il le savait, il ne pouvait dorénavant concevoir son existence.

Et ça, ça valait pour chaque saloperie qu’il avait subie. Sans exception.

* * *

 

_  
_

_Saint Seiya [UDC!verse] – Shura (Angelo) – PG_

**Injustice**

 S’il savait, pourquoi avait-il laissé faire ?

Shura connaissait la réponse à cette question, et son front se plissa comme son regard errait sur le corps endormi du Cancer, mesurant toute l’importance de la vie de ce dernier en dépit de son apparente insignifiance.

Partie pleinement intégrante d’un ensemble d’individualités disparates, Angelo avait contribué à sauver une humanité dont il avait été une victime. Et s’il avait tenu son rôle avec un brio sur lequel bien peu auraient parié, c’est parce que Shion l’avait modelé dans ce but.

Modelé ? L’Espagnol retint un rire acide : détruit serait plus juste.

* * *

 

_  
_

_Saint Seiya [UDC!verse] – Shura/Angelo – PG_

**Défouloir**

 Il voudrait rattraper le temps perdu – en vain – mais aujourd’hui chaque instant gagné est un pied de nez magistral à celui qui a été l’artisan de son destin.

Angelo ne s’est jamais recueilli sur la tombe de Shion. Aujourd’hui, c’est différent : dès qu’il se trouve à proximité, sa colère et sa frustration ressurgissent à l’idée que le vieux Pope ne lui paiera jamais sa dette.

Shura laisse faire : cela ne changera rien mais la catharsis est salutaire pour son compagnon. Ainsi que pour lui-même, admet-il. Parce que le Cancer n’est pas le seul à être rongé par le souvenir de ce qu’ils n’ont pas vécu. _  
_

* * *

 

 

_Saint Seiya [UDC!verse] – Angelo (Shura) – PG_

  **Avec des si**

 Tellement à partager et tout ce temps perdu…

Angelo sait que l’avis de l’Espagnol diffère sur ce point et même si ce n’est pas un sujet de dispute, il préfère ne plus en parler. Là où ils sont sur la même longueur d’onde en revanche, c’est sur le fait que ça n’a pas grande utilité. C’est vrai quoi : pourquoi ressasser, puisque ça ne changera rien ?

Pourtant le Cancer ne peut pas s’en empêcher ; et il n’a de cesse d’imaginer ce qu’auraient été la fin de son adolescence et sa vie d’adulte s’il s’était laissé aimer plus tôt.

* * *

 

 

_Saint Seiya [UDC!verse] – Shura/Angelo – PG_

**Quiproquo**

 « Demande-moi, la prochaine fois.

— J’y penserai. » 

Deux heures qu’ils sont assis sur des chaises inconfortables, à regarder passer et repasser la clientèle habituelle d’un poste de police. On va leur dire de partir, c’est certain. Mais quand ? 

« Même si c’était vrai – et ça ne l’est pas – rien ne t’autorisait à lui éclater la gueule.

— Je n’ai pas aimé son ton.

— Son ton ? Depuis quand tu saisis ce genre de nuances en espagnol, toi ?

— Depuis que ce mec t’a regardé d’un sale œil.

— Angelo…

— Quoi ? Et puis d’abord, ce n’est pas moi qui m’envoie en l’air avec n’importe qui ! »

 

* * *

 

 

_Saint Seiya [UDC!verse] – Shura/Angelo – PG_

  **Ne pas savoir**

 « Jaloux, moi ?

— Oui, toi, parfaitement. Et du passé qui plus est : bravo.

— N’importe quoi.

— Je ne te le fais pas dire. »

Sans répondre le Cancer se détourne, juste un instant, avant d’éclater :

« C’est de ta faute, merde ! A chaque fois que je te pose une question là-dessus, tu te débines !

— Et quand bien même ?

— Et bien, au moins, je saurais.

— Tu saurais quoi ? » 

_L’homme que tu as été. Celui que je n’ai pas su voir. Celui qui m’a pourtant attendu._

Angelo se dérobe :

« Rien, laisse tomber. »

 

* * *

 

_Saint Seiya [UDC!verse] – Shura, Rocío[OC] (Angelo) – PG13_

  **Réponse évidente**

 « Je ne suis pas intéressé. » Et Shura d’adoucir sa réponse avec un sourire, auquel répondit une Rocío déçue mais résignée :

« Dommage. On a pourtant passé de bons moments ensemble, du moins j’en avais l’impression…

— Ce n’était pas qu’une impression, répondit gentiment le Capricorne. Mais aujourd’hui, disons que… les choses ont changé.

— Assez pour ne plus avoir envie de t’amuser ? » 

Ce fut le moment que choisit le Cancer pour fendre la foule dans leur direction, tout sourire, et Rocío avisa le regard de Shura rivé sur lui : en effet, cette fois, c’était du sérieux.

 

* * *

 

 

_Saint Seiya [UDC!verse] – Shura/Angelo – PG16_

**Une question technique**

 « Ca dure plus longtemps avec un anneau. Enfin, il paraît.

— C’est quoi cette connerie ? »

Dressé sur un coude, la tête appuyée contre son poing, Shura regarde le Cancer, ironique :

« Si tu avais essayé, tu saurais que c’est une légende urbaine.

— J’en déduis que, toi, oui ?

— Et si c’était le cas ? »

Les provocations du Capricorne agacent l’Italien et pour cause : elles appuient toujours là où ça fait mal, à savoir sa méconnaissance quant à la _vie d’avant_ de l’autre homme. Aussi ne répond-il pas immédiatement, quand Shura rajoute, malicieux :

« Intéressé par l’expérience ? »

* * *

 

_  
_

_Saint Seiya [UDC!verse] – Shura/Angelo – PG13_

**Envers et contre les apparences (1/2)**

En privé, ils s’aiment. Tout court. Seuls, ils n’ont pas l’obligation de _paraître_ , de donner une impression, de répondre à des attentes, le plus souvent inconscientes d’ailleurs mais qui, si elles ne sont pas satisfaites, induisent des réactions face auxquelles ils n’ont ni l’envie, ni l’énergie de se justifier.

Ils peuvent s’embrasser quand bon leur semble. Esquisser, appuyer, voire prolonger un geste de tendresse. Faire l’amour longtemps, souvent. N’importe quand. S’offrir des mots, aussi, à mi-voix, de ceux qu’ils enferment entre eux, en eux, et dont il s’abreuvent dans le secret de leurs pensées.

Parce qu’en public, c’est autre chose.

* * *

 

 

_Saint Seiya [UDC!verse] – Shura/Angelo – PG13_

**Envers et contre les apparences (2/2)**

Dès que quelqu’un s’approche de trop près, ils s’éloignent l’un de l’autre. Ils redeviennent les amis qu’ils n’ont jamais cessé d’être, conformément à l’image que leurs pairs ont toujours eue d’eux. Personne n’est dupe, mais les deux hommes sont ainsi et chacun s’en accommode sans s’en formaliser.

Mais dès qu’ils sont seuls à nouveau, ils se rapprochent. Se cherchent. C’est un poignet qui disparaît dans la paume d’une main, c’est une épaule qui en heurte une autre, ce sont des lèvres qui murmurent des mots brûlants contre une oreille. Les amis se taisent : les amants reprennent la place.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Inédit] Salve 2/3 des drabbles écrits pour les arbres à drabbles de juin et juillet 2014

_Saint Seiya [UDC!verse] – Shura/Angelo – PG13_

**Rattraper sa vie**

Les mots ne servaient pas à grand-chose entre eux. A quoi bon ? Chacune de leurs pensées, chacun de leurs ressentis leur était commun, en chaque instant. Leurs corps n’avaient besoin de rien d’autre que le silence pour s’exprimer.

Néanmoins, ils se parlaient. Beaucoup. Souvent. Pour le plaisir d’entendre la voix de l’autre. Mais aussi afin d’étancher la soif de connaissance d’une réalité qui avait existé avant _eux_. Ils avaient été – et étaient encore – des amis, les meilleurs qui fussent; ils ne savaient pourtant rien de l’ancienne vie de l’ _autre_.

Alors, inlassablement, ils _se_ racontaient, pour mieux encore s’aimer.

* * *

_Saint Seiya [UDC!verse] – Shura/Angelo – PG16_

**Recommencer**

Vaincu par la jouissance, le Cancer sombre dans une torpeur dont il ne voudrait ressortir que pour mieux y replonger. Tout son corps tremble encore, frissonne quand la main de Shura l’effleure.

Il est à la fois ouvert, son corps déjà affamé de l’autre homme, et vide, à l’instar de son esprit rendu à sa virginité. Il n’y a plus ni image, ni souvenir pour racornir ses pensées. Il n’est plus qu’une page blanche.

Les lèvres chaudes de l’Espagnol s’impriment sur sa nuque pendant que ses doigts redessinent leur désir sur son corps : Angelo le prend alors en lui, et réécrit sa vie.

_  
_

* * *

 

_Saint Seiya [UDC!verse] – Shura (Angelo) – R_

**Être dans la vérité**

Cette confiance qu'il lui inspire est un trésor trop précieux pour que Shura l’entache jamais d’un mensonge, ou d’une vérité dissimulée.

Il repose en lui encore quelques instants, perçoit son souffle qui s’apaise et ses chairs qui, sans hâte, se détendent pour le libérer. L’abdication d’Angelo est totale, et va bien au-delà de tout ce qu’il a pu rêver au cours de ces vingt dernières années. Aussi, comment imaginer qu’il pourrait, un jour, le trahir ?

Glacé par cette idée, il resserre ses bras autour de lui et les mots d’amour qu’il laisse échapper dans un murmure, inexplicablement, le rassurent.

 

* * *

_  
_

_Saint Seiya [UDC!verse] – Shura/Angelo – PG_

**Y revenir, toujours**

 « Je voulais juste que tu sois heureux.

— Sans toi ? »

Le ton du Cancer est ironique.

« Ca arrive à tout le monde de se tromper. »

Angelo secoue la tête :

« J’ai beau savoir le pourquoi du comment d’une telle conclusion, je ne m’y ferai jamais.

— A quoi ?

— A autant de connerie de ta part.

— Navré de t’avoir déçu.

— Tu parles. »

Les yeux sombres et étroits de l’Espagnol se noient dans le bleu de l’Italien quand celui-ci reprend :

« En fin de compte, tu as eu ce que tu voulais, non ? » _  
_

* * *

 

_Saint Seiya [UDC!verse] – Shura/Angelo – PG16_

**Te sauver**

Tu es libre. Je le vois dans tes yeux, l’entends dans tes cris, l’éprouve dans ton corps. Il n’y a plus rien d’autre que ton seul être, face à moi, et pour moi.

Ce jour où tu m’as demandé mon aide – “pour oublier” m’as-tu dit, “pour _effacer_ ” – j’ai dit oui bien sûr. Aucune autre réponse ne m’est venue à l’esprit. Pourtant, j’ai douté. De moi. Allais-je être à la hauteur de ta confiance ? Serais-je capable de répondre à tes attentes ?

Sans toi, sans ta vie entre mes mains, j’aurais sans doute échoué, par peur de nous faire du mal. Alors non, cette réussite n’est pas la mienne : c’est la nôtre.

* * *

 

_Saint Seiya [UDC!verse] – Shura/Angelo – PG_

**Au-delà d’un rêve**

Le bonheur qui est le sien, aujourd’hui, n’a pas d’équivalent. Du plus loin qu’il s’en rappelle, il ne l’a jamais été, heureux ; il n’a donc pas de point de comparaison. Pourtant, il en est sûr, une telle plénitude ne peut exister, si ce n’est pour lui-même. Et Shura.

A l’évidence, le Capricorne partage son ressenti. Il le perçoit dans son regard, dans ses gestes, dans ses mots, ceux qu’il lui confesse dans un murmure au creux de la nuit :

« Il n’y a et il n’y aura jamais rien que je veuille, sauf toi. Et je t’ai. »

 

* * *

 

 

_Saint Seiya [UDC!verse] – Shura/Angelo – PG_

_Note: petit teaser ;)_

**Famille, je vous aime**

« Merci.

— Pour ?

— D’être venu. »

Shura a posé ses lèvres sous l’oreille du Cancer et rajoute doucement :

« Ma mère est contente de te voir.

— Comprendre : “mon frère, lui, s’en serait bien passé.”

— Angelo…

— Je plaisante. Tu sais très bien que je m’en fous. »

Le Capricorne était, en l’occurrence, tout à fait sûr du contraire. Certes, l’avis d’Alvaro à son égard ne compte pas aux yeux de l’Italien ; en revanche, son attentisme vis-à-vis de Shura, ça, c’est un truc qui le mine.

Alors, l’Espagnol réplique :

« Ça tombe bien : moi aussi. »

 

* * *

 

 

_Saint Seiya [UDC!verse] – Shura (Angelo) – G_

**Azúl  
**

Le bleu cesse de n’être qu’une simple couleur pour l’Espagnol le jour où son regard plonge pour la première fois dans l’outremer tempétueux d’Angelo. Fasciné, il réalise soudain que chaque nuance céruléenne – du ciel crépusculaire à la paisible Méditerranée – le ramène à ce garçon. A ses yeux, à sa tignasse cobalt, à ses jeans usés, à ses chemises italiennes, à ce nuancier infini d’azur que le Cancer personnifie et dont lui seul, Shura, discerne chacune des variations.

Le quotidien du Capricorne ne s’entend alors plus sans ce camaïeu qu’il recompose à chaque occasion, jusqu’à ce que ses rêves eux-mêmes deviennent bleus.

 

* * *

 

  _Saint Seiya [UDC!verse] – Shura (Angelo) – G_

**Partager un avenir**

L’envie d’être heureux était nouvelle. Ou plus exactement, son ressenti : après tout, il n’avait jamais été malheureux, au contraire de l’Italien qui, même s’il voulait l’oublier, n’avait pas eu la vie _facile_. Néanmoins, Shura se surprenait à aspirer consciemment au bonheur en songeant à l’avenir, celui qui restait à construire de ses propres mains plutôt que de laisser les autres ou le destin s’en charger à sa place.

Mais par-dessus tout – et cette idée le surprenait à sourire béatement dans son coin – il n’était pas le seul à éprouver cette envie. Définitivement, il fallait être deux pour la concrétiser.

 

* * *

 

  _Saint Seiya [UDC!verse] – Shura/Angelo – PG13_

**Se taire**

_Sois avec moi._

Le manque avait pris ses aises au point de se rappeler à son souvenir même lorsque Angelo était là, proche à le toucher. Même lorsqu’il venait de lui faire l’amour. Et même lorsqu’il le regardait dormir. L’absence, douloureusement familière, creusait son ventre tandis qu’il se projetait dans un avenir toujours trop proche où l’autre ne serait pas pour un temps difficile à déterminer.

Néanmoins, il y avait leur accord. Muet et implicite, il reposait sur l’honneur mais aussi et surtout sur la raison. Aussi ne prononcerait-il pas ces mots ; du moins jusqu’à temps de devenir fou.

 

* * *

 

 

  _Saint Seiya [UDC!verse] – Shura/Angelo – PG13_

**Ne t’en va plus**

 « Je voudrais que tu restes. »

Voilà, il l’avait dit. Alors qu’il s’était promis de ne jamais céder devant les règles établies. Mais la force de lutter le désertait, tant le manque le bouffait chaque jour un peu plus.

Angelo le regardait, silencieux et indéchiffrable. _Je suis allé trop loin_ , se tança le Capricorne en se détournant afin de cacher sa gêne et sa frustration. _Je n’ai pas le droit de lui dire ça._

La main qui se posa sur le côté de son cou avant de glisser sur sa nuque le fit sursauter :

« Alors, garde-moi. »

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Inédit] Salve 3/3 des drabbles écrits pour les arbres à drabbles de juin et juillet 2014

_Saint Seiya [UDC!verse] – Angelo/Marine – G_

**Compréhension**

Le choix était déjà fait depuis longtemps, en fin de compte. D’ailleurs, ce n’était pas pour le remettre en question s’ils discutaient aujourd’hui, ensemble, d’un avenir où leurs chemins seraient séparés.

Marine eut un sourire et Angelo l’interrogea du regard :

« C’est étrange quand on y pense : un an plus tôt, je t’ai demandé de faire un choix a priori impossible et aujourd’hui alors que je ne te demande rien, tu te décides.

— J’imagine que tu veux savoir pourquoi ?

— Même pas. »

C’est au tour du Cancer de sourire : décidément, il n’a pas mérité cette femme.

 

* * *

_Saint Seiya [UDC!verse] – Angelo/Marine – G_

**Parce que c’était écrit**

Elle ne voulait plus de faux-fuyant. Ni eux d’ailleurs. Ils avaient essayé, ça avait fonctionné un temps et tant mieux : ainsi ils n’avaient rien à regretter. Leurs vies respectives s’étaient adaptées à cette situation singulière sans que les efforts à fournir ne fussent, en fin de compte, si insurmontables.

Mais cela se terminait, dans une sérénité pour le moins inattendue mais qui, elle, l’apaisait.

« Je serais toujours là pour toi, murmura Angelo en la gardant dans ses bras.

— Je sais. »

Et c’était vrai. Un dernier baiser, un dernier sourire puis ce fut Marine qui la première, s’éloigna.

 

* * *

_Saint Seiya [UDC!verse] – Marine, Paula[OC] – G_

**Un mal pour un bien**

 « Je suis sincèrement désolée.

— Désolée ? Pourquoi ? J’ai l’air de l’être, moi ?

— Et bien, peut-être ? Balbutia Paula. Tu… Après l’année dernière, ça avait enfin l’air de bien aller entre vous et je me dis que…

— Que quoi ? Que je suis obligatoirement malheureuse aujourd’hui, parce que je l’ai été à l’époque ?

— Quelque chose comme ça, oui. »

Marine esquisse un sourire empli de sympathie à l’égard de son amie bien plus affectée qu’elle, pourtant la première concernée.

« Je vais bien. Vraiment. Il est plus heureux comme ça et… je crois que moi aussi. »

 

* * *

  _Saint Seiya [UDC!verse] – Marine, Paula[OC] (Angelo) – PG13_

**Pas si simple**

 « Il est gay ? »

Paula avait ouvert de grands yeux.

« Non ! »

Oh bon sang, comment lui expliquer… Pressant ses tempes, Marine eut une profonde inspiration :

« Non, il n’est pas gay.

— Mais il couche avec un homme.

— Ça ne veut pas dire qu’il l’est.

— Heu… Excuse-moi mais… Si.

— Il couche avec moi aussi.

— Couchait, rappela la serveuse. Alors disons… gay refoulé ?

— Tu le fais exprès ? »

A priori, non. Dépitée, Marine leva les yeux au ciel. En même temps, allez faire comprendre à autrui les subtilités cosmiques d’un axe zodiacal !

 

* * *

  _Saint Seiya [UDC!verse] – Marine (Angelo) – PG13_

**L’avoir eu dans sa vie**

Tomber amoureuse de lui n’était pas sa meilleure idée. En même temps, elle n’en avait pas eu tant que ça, de bonnes idées, alors au point où elle en était… D’aucuns ne se gênaient certainement pas pour le penser devant la conclusion prévisible de sa relation avec le Cancer.

Ils se trompaient.

Si Angelo n’avait pas fait irruption dans son existence, à quoi aurait ressemblé cette dernière ? A ce chemin jalonné de rien qu’elle arpentait depuis dix ans, sans jamais en voir le bout ?

L’Italien l’avait ramenée à la vie. La vraie. Alors, non, elle ne regrettait rien.

 

* * *

  _Saint Seiya [UDC!verse] – Shura/Angelo – R_

**Changer**

Il crève d’envie de l’avoir dans son corps. Submergé par le désir, il s’y noie jusqu’à ce que plus rien n’existe si ce n’est sa soif de l’autre. Tout son être abdique, son ventre se durcit et ses épaules se creusent quand il s’offre aux lèvres tièdes sur sa peau et aux mains nerveuses sur son corps.

Dans ces instants où Angelo cède à lui-même, paradoxalement, il réalise cet abandon qui lui ressemble si peu. Celui qu’il a été pendant vingt ans ne reconnaît pas celui qu’il _est_ , aujourd’hui.

Est-ce un mal ? Non. Et de chuchoter sa gratitude quand Shura, enfin, vient en lui.

 

* * *

  _Saint Seiya [UDC!verse] – Shura/Angelo – G_

  **Débordé (1/2)**

 Il sourit et Shura perd pied. Littéralement. Heureusement, l’encoignure de la fenêtre lui sert d’appui ; dans le cas contraire il aurait vacillé, c’est certain.

« Arrête de faire ça. » Gronde-t-il affectueusement, le bout de ses doigts effleurant les lèvres du Cancer à ses côtés, à l’air étonné :

« Ça quoi ?

— Tu le sais très bien. Ce sourire, là… »

Angelo éclate de rire et c’est soudain un bonheur trop énorme pour l’Espagnol qui brûle de prendre ce visage contre son cœur pour y graver à jamais cette joie simple dont ils ont été si longtemps privés.

 

* * *

  _Saint Seiya [UDC!verse] – Shura/Angelo – PG_

  **Débordé (2/2)**

Privés de vivre et de s’aimer, ils ne le sont plus désormais. Alors Shura réfrène son élan et se contente de le regarder rire, le bleu profond de son regard disparaissant sous ses paupières plissées, les rides d’expression creusant sa peau mate autour de sa bouche et de ses yeux, la paix détendant tout son corps, lequel penche souplement dans sa direction pour lui voler un baiser fugace.

« Il ne t’en faut pas beaucoup quand même, murmure Angelo tout contre sa bouche.

— Je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte.

— Que je suis heureux ? Espèce d’idiot. »

 

* * *

_Saint Seiya [UDC!verse] – Shura/Angelo – G_

**Le cadeau (1/3)**

« La chasse coule.

— Et ?

— Et ça me tape sur le système. Tu y jettes un œil ?

— Pourquoi moi ?

— De nous deux, rappelle-moi qui est le plus bricoleur ?

— Sérieux, Shura… »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Angelo quitte son tabouret et son journal. Certes, l’Espanche a raison, mais justement : n’en est-ce pas une bonne pour essayer au moins de s’en démerder tout seul ?

_« Qu’est-ce que… »_

Du fond du réservoir d’eau, le Cancer ramène un trousseau de clés familières. Celles de la maison au bord du lac.

_« Oh le con ! »_

 

* * *

_Saint Seiya [UDC!verse] – Shura/Angelo – G_

_Note : et le pire, c’est que ce drabble a été écrit le 24 juin sans faire exprès_

**Le cadeau (2/3)**

 Le con en question, plongé dans le journal, sirote son café. Il ne relève même pas les yeux quand le trousseau s’agite sous son nez.

« C’est quoi, ça ?

— Il me semble que c’est assez évident.

— Tu m’as très bien compris. »

L’Italien, désarçonné, hésite si visiblement entre le rire et la colère que Shura fait mine d’abdiquer :

« Tu as bien dit que tu adorais cette baraque, pas vrai ?

— Si, mais…

— Et que si ça ne tenait qu’à toi, tu y passerais le restant de tes jours ?

— … Possible, oui.

— Bon anniversaire, Angelo. »

 

* * *

_Saint Seiya [UDC!verse] – Shura/Angelo – PG13_

**Le cadeau (3/3)**

La nuit à venir ne revêt aucune importance au regard des jours sur le point de s’ensuivre. Elle ne sera que la première d’une infinie succession d’autres : chacune sera tour à tour folle et épuisante, tendre et apaisante, pour mieux entrecouper encore des journées qui ne seront pas moins exceptionnelles.

Face au miroir, le Cancer se moque de lui-même : si on lui avait dit qu’un jour, il s’enthousiasmerait pour un truc pareil ! La voix de Shura lui parvient :

« Le notaire nous attend ! Alors à moins que tu ne veuilles plus de ton cadeau… »


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note** : Ces drabbles (partie 1/2) ont été écrits au cours de plusieurs arbres plantés en 2015.

**Ce qui devait arriver**

« Présente-nous, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Shura hésite : la voix du Cancer est étrange. Définitivement, cette rencontre n’est pas ce qu’elle aurait dû être.

« Marco, Angelo. Angelo, Marco.

— Sei italiano[1] ? »

Au tour de son regard de changer et l’Espagnol comprend qu'il ne pourra plus le fuir bien longtemps : un regard éloquent, moqueur, un peu triste aussi. C'est que l'autre homme est beau comme un dieu. Qu'il est italien. Qu'il sourit comme Angelo le fait lorsqu'il est heureux.

« Si, répond le Cancer. Et que tu le sois aussi ne m'étonne même pas. »

 

* * *

 

**Allons bon**

Il ne restera pas à regarder les deux hommes discuter et rire ensemble une seconde de plus. Ce mec, là – ce Marco – c’est le mec de trop. Qu'en vivant à Madrid avec Shura, en l'accompagnant lors de ses sorties avec ses amis, il soit amené immanquablement à croiser ses ''vieilles connaissances'', Angelo le sait et l’accepte. Même s'il n’a jamais vraiment imaginé que les connaissances en question soient aussi nombreuses. Jusqu'ici, aucune cependant n’a valu la peine qu'il y prête plus qu'une attention polie ; mais ce garçon-là est différent des autres.

Et ça ne lui plaît pas.

Du tout.

 

* * *

 

**Ce n’est pas pareil**

« Il m’attend. » Et Shura de se lever, tandis que Marco éclate de rire :

« Je ne voulais pas te vexer, tu sais.

— Tu ne me vexes pas : Je dis juste qu’Angelo m’attend et que je dois y aller. »

Le regard du Milanais s’étrécit et il réplique, amusé :

« Être avec quelqu’un ne t’a jamais empêché d’aller voir ailleurs il me semble.

— Il est possible que les choses aient changé.

— Ou alors que tu es amoureux.

— Et si c’était le cas ?

— Alors ça voudrait dire que tu ne l’as jamais été de moi. »

 

* * *

 

**Miroir déformant**

« Jamais je n'aurais pu être ce que tu es pour lui, c'est évident. Et tant mieux ! – Marco se met à rire – J'étais trop jeune pour m'engager de toute manière, et c'est sûrement moi qui aurais fini par le plaquer.

— Donc tu ne regrettes rien ?

— Rien du tout. »

De nouveau, le Milanais lui impose son sourire lumineux et Angelo le lui rend, bien malgré lui. Bon sang, pourquoi a-il fallu que ce type soit aussi sympathique ? Le détester aurait été autrement plus commode : ainsi, il aurait définitivement pu se convaincre de valoir plus que lui.

 

* * *

 

**A un pied du mur**

 « J’aime les hommes, pas les gamins.

— Ah oui ? Non parce qu’à le voir, j’étais en train de me demander si tu n’avais pas un penchant pour les sorties de lycée… »

Shura inspire, tout en se pinçant l’arête du nez. _Ne pas céder à la provocation. Ne pas répondre._ Cette discussion est vouée à l’échec avant même de commencer. Et le pire, c’est qu’Angelo en a une conscience tout aussi aiguë que la sienne.

« C’est quoi l’intérêt de revenir là-dessus, franchement ?

— Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que tu ne m’as pas tout dit ? »

 

* * *

 

**Devant le mur**

« Il n’y a rien de spécial entre nous.

— Tu te fous de ma gueule ? »

La répartie du Cancer est cinglante et le front de Shura se plisse :

« Ce mec te saute dessus, te cause et te tape sur l’épaule comme s’il ne t’avait pas vu depuis hier, mais à part ça, “rien de spécial” ?

— D’accord, j’ai couché avec lui, il y a longtemps. C’est tout.

— Putain, mais… »

Passant ses mains dans ses cheveux avant de les nouer dans sa nuque, Angelo inspire et gronde :

« Shura : ne me mens pas. »

 

* * *

 

**Droit dans le mur**

« Pardon ? Vous veniez de vous installer ensemble ? Et tu oses me balancer que c’est _sans importance_?

— Ça ne s'est pas fait, bon sang...

— Mais ça aurait pu.

— Et alors ?

— Et alors tu m'en aurais parlé, un jour ? » _  
_

Shura cligne des yeux. Il s’est attendu à tout sauf à cette question. A laquelle il réalise qu'il n'aurait jamais pu donner une autre réponse que celle qui tombe de ses lèvres, trop lourde pour être contenue : _  
_

« Non.

— Donc, tu nous avais déjà condamnés.

— Encore aurait-il fallu qu'il y ait eu un “nous”. »

 

* * *

 

**Ce qui n’était pas possible**

« Pourquoi ? Répète Shura à la suite du Cancer. Et quelle autre vie aurais-je pu avoir, dis-moi ?

— Tu… »

Comme étouffé par des mots qui lui sont étrangers, l’Italien se détourne.

« Honnêtement, Angelo, en admettant que j’aurais pu avoir l’idée désastreuse de te dire la vérité, on sait très bien tous les deux comment tu aurais réagi.

— Non, on n’en sait rien, rétorque l’Italien d’une voix sourde.

— Ecoute… »

Après une hésitation, Shura glisse une main contre son flanc :

« Tu m’aurais détesté. Et, crois-le ou non, mais sache que je ne l’aurais pas supporté. »

 

* * *

 

**Obsessionnelle obsession**

C’est l’idée qu’il n’ait pas été le seul dans la vie de Shura qui le rend malade. Il a beau se raisonner, se servir à lui-même argument sur argument jusqu’à la nausée, Angelo ne parvient pas à se la sortir de la tête.

Le malaise, qui s’enfle dans ses tripes, n’est pas familier, ni douloureux ; plutôt inconfortable. Mais il est aussi de ceux qui persistent envers et contre tout et dont on sait qu’on ne réussira jamais tout à fait à s’en débarrasser.

Il sourit à Shura lorsqu’il arrive. Même si au fond, il a plutôt l’impression de grimacer.

 

 

[1] « Sei italiano ? » = « Tu es italien ? »


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note** : Ces drabbles (partie 2/2) ont été écrits au cours de plusieurs arbres plantés en 2015.

**Regarder la vérité en face**

« J'aurais cru que... Non. »

Angelo laisse échapper un rire amer qui ripe sur le cœur du Capricorne.

« Il n’y a rien à croire : c'est ça la vérité. Et donc mon problème.

— On n'est pas obligé d'en parler.

— Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on en parle pas que ça n'a pas existé. »

Le passé de Shura, soudain, les encombre ; bien plus que celui du Cancer qu’au moins, ils ont toujours partagé. Mais comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?

L’Italien regarde Shura :

« J'ai besoin de savoir. Pour faire partie de _toute_ ta vie. »

 

* * *

  

**Puis s’enfuir (1)**

« Même si je le sais, et même si tu m’expliques les choses encore et encore – au fait, tu peux t’en dispenser – c’est plus fort que moi, je n’arrive pas à… »

Le Cancer a un geste vague :

« … _faire abstraction_ , comme tu dis.

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu y attaches autant d’importance.

— Moi non plus, figure-toi. »

C’est vrai. S’il le pouvait, Angelo se battrait comme plâtre de réagir de la sorte. Il s’est mordu les joues, la langue, mais les mots sont quand même sortis tout à l’heure. Disproportionnés. Injustes.

« Et donc ? »

 

* * *

 

**Puis s’enfuir (2)**

« Donc, vu que ça n’a pas l’air de vouloir s’arranger, je crois que le mieux, c’est que j’aille réfléchir à tout ça _ailleurs_.

— D’où le sac.

— Ouais. »

Shura n’y a jeté qu’un coup d’œil. Sa signification est évidente ; ce qui l’est moins – les raisons de sa présence – vient d’être explicité. Et visiblement, que ça lui plaise ou non, c’est pareil.

Les mains plongées au fond des poches pour se donner une contenance, il lève les yeux pour accrocher ceux de son compagnon :

« Tu n’y es pour rien, rajoute ce dernier. C’est moi le souci. »

 

* * *

  

**Puis s’enfuir (3)**

 Le souci, non. Angelo n’en est et n’en sera jamais un. Simplement, l’un et l’autre n’ont pas la même façon d’aborder un sujet qui, aux yeux du Capricorne, n’en est pas un, et qui, aux yeux du Cancer, l’est devenu par un mystère que le principal intéressé ne s’explique pas.

« Et puis au moins ça m’évitera pendant un moment de tomber sur un de tes ex.

— Ce ne sont _pas_ des “ex”, précise Shura une nouvelle fois.

— Façon de parler. »

Angelo se lève, sac sur l’épaule, et amorçant un demi-tour sur lui-même, se dérobe au regard de l’Espagnol.

 

* * *

  

**Puis s’enfuir (4)**

 L’Espagnol le retient contre lui :

« Et qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ? Murmure-t-il, son souffle s’échouant sur la joue de son ami et amant.

— Réfléchir. Essayer du moins. Pour comprendre. Et accepter tant qu’à y être. Après tout, je n’ai pas trop le choix.

— On peut tout aussi bien le faire ici, ensemble.

— Non. Si je ne te vois pas, au moins j’arrêterai de me ridiculiser.

— Tu n’es pas ridicule.

— C’est ça, oui. »

Un baiser scelle leurs lèvres le temps qu’Angelo se libère :

« Tu sais où me trouver. Juste… Laisse-moi un peu de temps. »

 

* * *

  

**Sans trouver de solution**

Fuir est la seule solution que le Cancer a trouvée. Mais alors que, rendu dans la maison au bord du lac, il tourne en rond autour d'une solitude à laquelle il n'était plus accoutumé, son comportement pathétique lui revient en pleine figure. Avait-il vraiment besoin de s'éloigner pour mettre de l'ordre dans des idées nées de son seul délire ? Dire qu'il a reproché en son temps à Shura de se faire des nœuds inutiles au cerveau...

Tout peut être simple. Il lui suffit d'arrêter d'y penser. Ouais. Facile. Et cette douleur dans le ventre, elle partira, pas vrai ?

 

* * *

 

**Puisqu’on vous dit que ce n’est pas pareil !**

Un soupçon de plaisir, et encore : un mot bien trop précieux pour qualifier une réaction aussi physique que triviale.

« Eh bien, je t’ai connu plus enthousiaste ! » Fait le jeune homme dont le corps rompu roule sur le côté comme Shura déjà se lève pour ramasser ses vêtements.

« Je ne t’excite plus ?

— Ça n’a rien à voir avec toi.

— Oh. Avec _lui_ , alors ? »

L’Espagnol pose sur Marco un regard lucide. En couchant avec cet ancien amant, il est venu chercher des réponses. Pour lui-même. Pour l’homme qu’il aime. Et il les a trouvées.

 

* * *

 

**Un vide à combler**

Sans lui, il n’a et n’est plus rien. Jusqu’ici, cet état de fait a plutôt concerné le Cancer, en considérant l’omniprésence de Shura dans son existence depuis le jour de leur rencontre. Mais aujourd’hui, le Capricorne réalise qu’il est dans la même situation.

Il se détourne du corps du jeune homme dans lequel il a joui mécaniquement, et achève de se rhabiller.

Marco l’observe, pensif :

« Et dire qu’il a fallu que tu me baises pour t’en rendre compte… J’aurais pu te le dire tout de suite.

— Me dire quoi ?

— Que tu n’as jamais aimé que lui. »

 

* * *

 

**Un besoin partagé**

« Je me suis trompé. »

Les coudes sur les genoux, la tête baissée, Shura continue :

« J’étais satisfait de ma vie sans toi puisque de toi, il n’était pas question. Je ne voulais que penser à l’ami que tu étais, pour moi. C’était bien. Mais… »

L’Espagnol relève la tête et le cœur d’Angelo rate un battement : là, tout au fond des yeux noirs, brillent des larmes qui ne couleront pas.

« … en vérité, je t’ai cherché. Tout le temps. Sans me rendre compte que parmi tous ces gens, jamais je ne t’aurais trouvé. »

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note** : Salve de préquelles à l'[UDC!verse](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/UDC!verse), pré et post-1984 selon [cette chronologie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2112840).  
>  Compilation de drabbles écrits entre septembre 2014 et janvier 2017.

**L’impasse**

Il se recroqueville sur le sol, confiné dans l’obscurité.

Plus que la douleur qui irradie ses reins, que la brûlure qui ravage ses chairs, c’est la stupéfaction qui dilate son regard fixé sur les ténèbres.

Pourquoi ne s’est-il pas défendu ?

Il est devenu aussi fort que lui. Il ne suffirait que d’un instant d’inattention de sa part, d’une demi seconde d’hésitation, pour qu’il le tue.

Pourtant c’est à peine s’il s’est débattu. Il n’a même pas crié en dépit de la douleur insoutenable.

Les mots résonnent alors dans son néant :

_« N’oublie pas : tu n’es Rien. »_

 

* * *

  **Ravages**

« Tu en veux davantage ? »

D’un geste sec, Baldassari tire sur les cheveux emmêlés et poussiéreux du garçon pour l’obliger à le regarder. Dans ses yeux, la haine brûle. Aucun des fers portés au rouge qu’il pourrait encore lui appliquer entre les omoplates ne serait assez incandescent pour éteindre une telle rage. Le Sicilien découvre alors les dents en une parodie de sourire :

«  Je vois que ça ne t’a pas suffi. Ca tombe bien : la journée est loin d’être finie. A genoux ! »

Y a pas à dire : autant de résistance, ça l’exciterait toujours.

 

* * *

  **Une lutte qui commence**

«  _Personne ne saura_ , se répète l’adolescent italien tandis que son maître converse avec le vieil Atlante. _Jamais_. »

Le regard de Shion cependant s’égare sur lui, l’effleure puis le scrute, le jauge puis le juge. _Sait-il ? Voit-il ?_ Un instant, il est tenté. De fuir. Mais le vieillard semble attendre quelque chose de lui. Quelque chose de différent de ce que _l’autre_ lui a pris.

Alors le futur Cancer redresse les épaules, l’arrogance durcit ses traits et la provocation étire ses lèvres. Quoi que ce Pope veuille, il le lui donnera. Et que les Dieux lui en soient témoins : il le lui fera aussi regretter.

 

* * *

**Etincelle**

« Qui de vous deux a…

— C’est moi. »

Le Cancer avait devancé le Capricorne qui, stupéfait, contemplait l’Italien en train de défier le Pope du regard.

« C’est moi qui les ai tués.

— Pourquoi ?

— On avait une mission, non ?

— Et depuis quand les prends-tu autant à cœur ? »

Masque de mort ne répondit pas, et le regard de Shion glissa sur lui, puis sur Shura. Rêvait-il ? Non : dans le regard du jeune espagnol, il y avait de la reconnaissance à l’égard du Cancer.

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, vous continuerez à faire équipe. »

 

* * *

  **Chemin de croix**

La gorge tranchée tait ses suppliques et Shura ne prend pas le temps de regarder tomber sa victime. Il poursuit sa route jalonnée de l’écarlate et de la folie que le Cancer a semées derrière lui. De quelques coups précis d’Excalibur, il achève ceux que son alter ego a plongés dans la démence après avoir joué avec leurs âmes. Il ne cille pas quand la lame de son cosmos s’imprègne de sang ; il avance, les épaules droites et la tête haute, au milieu du carnage.

Ça y est, il l’a trouvé. Il est en train de rire. Et l’horreur, enfin, le submerge.

 

* * *

**Puisqu’il faut en passer par là**

« Il est de plus en plus instable, prévint Dôkho. Ça commence à jaser.

— Je sais.

— Alors pourquoi l’envoies-tu encore en mission ? »

L’incompréhension de la Balance était manifeste et gêné, Shion se détourna. Que pouvait-il lui répondre qui ne dévoilât pas ses plans qu’à coup sûr le Chinois désapprouverait ? Il précisa néanmoins :

« Le Cancer est utile, à sa manière. Et Shura le canalise.

— Vraiment ?

— Assez en tout cas. Et je n’ai pas d’autre solution. »

Ou du moins n’avait-il pas voulu en choisir une autre. Mais ça, Dôkho n’avait pas besoin de le savoir.

_  
_

* * *

  **Le mieux comme ennemi du bien**

Un animal n'aurait jamais pu commettre de tels actes : seul un être humain en était capable. Autant de cruauté à l'égard de ses semblables, méthodique et à l'évidence dépourvue de la moindre once d'empathie ne pouvait être que le fait d'un homme.

Shion contemplait le sol jonché de cadavres exsangues, leurs regards vides fixés vers le ciel à la recherche d'une réponse à l'inexprimable. Ce résultat n'aurait pas dû le surprendre, lui qui avait œuvré à sa réalisation depuis des années ; néanmoins il dépassait, et de loin, toutes les craintes qu'il avait choisi d'ignorer. Dorénavant, le Cancer était hors de contrôle. Et l'avenir pouvait se mettre en marche.

 

* * *

  **En dépit de toutes les apparences**

Le masque tombait de plus en plus souvent et si au départ Shura en avait été surpris, à présent, il en était gêné. Parce que la violence, elle, demeurait. Ainsi, plus les semaines passaient et moins l'adolescent espagnol réussissait à concevoir deux réalités aussi opposées : celle de ce garçon qu'il aimait en secret et qui acceptait peu à peu de se dévoiler à lui, et celle de ce qu'il était capable d'accomplir au nom d'une haine confuse et incompréhensible.

Etait-il possible que l'une, un jour, prît le pas sur l'autre ? Il l'espérait. Mais peinait chaque jour un peu plus à s’en convaincre.

 

* * *

  **Un doute un espoir ?**

Fantasmer sur des choses impossibles – au hasard, Angelo à poil dans son lit –Shura en était revenu depuis un moment. Aussi était-ce d’un œil blasé que l’adolescent observait son alter ego déambuler dans le bordel miteux où ils patientaient. Leur cible n’était pas encore chez elle.

Des filles, il y en avait. Plein. Des jeunes, des vieilles, des grosses, des maigres, de quoi contenter les appétits les plus divers. Et pourtant, le Cancer errait au milieu de l’aréopage sans s’arrêter, sans même y condescendre le moindre regard. Se pouvait-il que… ? Non.

_« Arrête de rêver mon vieux. »_

 

* * *

  **A défaut de l’amour**

L’amitié n’est-elle pas suffisante ? Si, bien sûr que si.

_Il va bien falloir de toute façon._

Le regard du Masque de Mort a glissé sur les couples d’hommes enlacés sans s’y attarder. Le garçon a continué sa route en silence. Aucun signe de dégoût ou de mépris sur son visage, d’intérêt ou de reconnaissance non plus. Ces hommes qui se cachent dans les ombres, en proie à la honte ou à la lubricité, auraient tout aussi bien pu être transparents.

Or, pour rien au monde Shura ne veut être transparent ; en tout cas, pas aux yeux de ce garçon-là. _  
_

* * *

  **Les mots qu’on ne dit pas**

_Pars avec moi._

« Qu’est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

Shura a ouvert de grands yeux mais le Cancer lui retourne sa surprise, visiblement agacé :

« Hein ? Tu raconte quoi ? Tu entends des voix maintenant, l’Espanche ? Allez, on s’arrache. »

Masque de Mort bouscule un cadavre du pied tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie tandis que le Capricorne demeure immobile. Il n’a pas rêvé pourtant : c’est bien l’autre garçon qui a parlé, non ?

Autour de lui, le silence s’est abattu sur la mort semée par le Cancer. Alors, Shura relève les yeux :

« Attends-moi. »


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note :** Compilation de drabbles écrits entre septembre 2014 et janvier 2017. Séquelle à [UDC](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1001117) et [Fragments](http://archiveofourown.org/works/625325).

**Un petit détail de rien du tout**

 

« Le seul truc propre dans ma vie pourrie, c’était toi. Alors, oui, c’est vrai, j’ai fait en sorte que tu le restes.

— En te salissant encore plus les mains ?

— Au point où j’en étais… »

Le coup de poing ne jaillit pas et Angelo se détendit. Un peu. Déjà Shura se détournait pour s’éloigner comme si… Oui, comme s’il voulait fuir une vérité qu’il avait honte de ne pas comprise.

« Tu ne devais pas t’en rendre compte, précisa encore le Cancer.

— Parce que je t’aurais obligé à arrêter ?

— Parce que tu m’aurais méprisé encore plus. »

 

* * *

  **Noir sur blanc (I)**

 

 _Ça aurait dû être moi…_ La réflexion, sombre, de Shura, s’attarde encore sous son crâne alors qu’il tourne lentement les pages d’un énième rapport de mission qui ira rejoindre la pile déjà haute à côté de lui. Dans chaque dossier, l’ordre initial est agrafé : il stipule le quoi, le pourquoi et enfin le qui. Qui il fallait tuer. Et qui devait tuer.

Pourtant, à de rares exceptions près, les cibles désignées de Shura n’avaient pas été abattues par lui à l’époque. Non qu’il n’y mettait pas du sien ; simplement, le Cancer le prenait de vitesse. Souvent. Trop souvent.

 

* * *

**Noir sur blanc (II)**

 

Trop souvent, près de ce qui aurait dû être ses victimes, il avait retrouvé le Masque de Mort, les mains couvertes de sang et les traits empreints de cet air d’autosatisfaction qu’il détestait tant. Il consignait alors les faits dans son compte-rendu sans s’interroger plus avant : après tout, la mission n’était-elle pas remplie ? Seul le résultat comptait.

Le résultat… Shura enfouit son visage dans ses mains mais les souvenirs ne se dissipent pas. Par-delà les années, le regard hanté d’Angelo le fixe encore. Pourtant, nulle accusation dans son reflet ; seulement un amour auquel l’Italien avait sacrifié son âme.

 

* * *

  **Un pas de trop**

« Je pouvais te sortir de cette folie.

— Tu étais donc si sûr de toi ?

— Dans le cas contraire, je n’aurais pas pris ta main. »

Angelo eut un frisson rétrospectif à cette idée et les doigts de l’Espagnol se resserrèrent autour des siens.

« D’ailleurs, on s’en est bien tirés, non ? »

Malgré le corps tiède de Shura contre le sien, le froid le tétanisait alors que se rappelait à son bon souvenir le gouffre dans lequel il n’était pas tombé. Il aurait suffi d’un rien pour qu’au lieu de l’en sauver, Shura y sombrât avec lui. Et cette évidence lui était, décidément, insupportable.

 

* * *

  **Et puis quoi encore !**

 

« Mon ange... »

_Hein, quoi ?_

De saisissement, le Cancer faillit se prendre les pieds dans le tapis avant de se rapprocher de Shura, l’oeil soupçonneux. Allongé sur le canapé, l'Espagnol dormait du sommeil du juste. Pourtant, Angelo était sûr de l'avoir entendu et lorsque les lèvres minces du Capricorne articulèrent de nouveau les mêmes mots, en silence cette fois, il se laissa tomber lourdement sur son ventre.

Le souffle coupé et les yeux exorbités, Shura se redressa aussi sec :

« Qu’est-ce que.... !

— Tu rêvais de moi, là ?

— Mais non !

— Ha, ça me rassure. »

 

* * *

  **Sens pratique**

 

« Entre l'amour et l'amitié, il n'y a pas de différence. Pour nous, je veux dire, précisa Shura devant le scepticisme qui fronçait les épais sourcils du Taureau. Qu'on couche ensemble ne me rend pas moins son ami et inversement.

— Donc...

— Donc s'il y a besoin de le rappeler à certaines réalités de la vie, je continue à le faire, aussi souvent que nécessaire. »

Aldébaran jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à la silhouette du Cancer, à l'écart, et qui tournait le dos au groupe :

« Quand même, tu n'étais pas obligé de le traiter de gros con... »

 

* * *

  **Un point de détail**

 

« Ta cravate est de travers, objecta le Capricorne, l’œil critique.

— Et ça pose un problème ?

— Non, mais… »

Shura se tut. C’est qu’il n’avait pas l’habitude de voir son compagnon en costume. Et, oui, il en était troublé plus de raison. Comme si, en un instant, le Cancer venait d’acquérir cette prestance que son compagnon lui avait toujours connue sans pour autant qu’autrui en eût conscience. Un instant qui suffisait à dévoiler au monde ce qu’au fond, Shura aurait bien aimé garder pour lui.

« En fait, non. Laisse tomber, va : tout le monde s’en fout. »

 

* * *

**Post-it**

 

Il n’avait jamais pensé que ça pourrait arriver. Ce n’était même pas qu’il avait fait une croix dessus, non : pour cela, il aurait fallu l’occasion d’un espoir qui ne s’était pas présenté.

Pourtant Angelo est là. Dans son lit. Après qu’il lui a fait l’amour. La triple réalisation de ce qui n’avait jamais dépassé le stade du rêve confortable dont on sait qu’on peut lui laisser libre cours tant il est improbable. Inenvisageable. Impossible.

Ils sont heureux dans cet avenir auquel ils se laissent aller à croire. Mais Shura se refuse à perdre de vue une chose essentielle : ce qu’ils ont, ils auraient pu ne jamais l’avoir.

 

* * *

  **Proposition décente**

 

Avait-il réellement envie de se le coltiner à temps plein ?

_Oui. Oui, oui et trois fois oui !_

« Installe-toi ici.

— Tu es sérieux ?

— J’ai l’air de plaisanter ?

—… J’ai comme un doute. »

Et Angelo de désigner le tressautement nerveux au coin des lèvres de Shura :

« Pourquoi tu te retiens de… quoi, d'ailleurs : rigoler ou pleurer ? »

_Parce que tu as mauvais caractère. Parce que tu es de mauvaise foi. Parce que tu es le mec le plus bordélique que je connaisse._

« Parce que je t’aime. Sinon, je ne te le proposerai pas. »

 

* * *

  **Proposition décente (II)**

 

D’avantage en avantage, Il était vite apparu qu’emménager ensemble leur simplifierait considérablement l’existence. Terminé les allers-retours entre Madrid et Athènes, oubliées les engueulades au sujet des inévitables omissions d’un lieu à l’autre :  un seul toit au lieu de deux à entretenir, une seule adresse pour le courrier, une seule armoire et un seul lit. Efficacité. Pragmatisme.

« Va quand même falloir penser à devenir un peu plus rangé, hein.

— Ça dépend du point de vue : un peu plus souple, ça marche aussi.

— Angelo…

— Quoi ? A côté de toi, même Saga est bordélique, espèce de maniaque ! »

 

* * *

  **Toit, toit, mon toit**

 

« Chez lui, on…

— Chez nous. » Coupa le Capricorne.

Angelo marqua un temps d’arrêt, ses bras s’immobilisant entre deux moulinets comme il perdait le fil de son explication. L’appartement de Madrid, Shura l’avait pris à son nom c’était vrai mais à l’époque, l’Italien n’était pas encore _avec_ lui. Même s’ils l’avaient choisi ensemble. Meublé ensemble. Et passé plus de temps entre ses murs à s’aimer de toutes les façons imaginables qu’ailleurs dans le monde. Aujourd’hui, ils y vivaient, ensemble. Et le nom de Salieri avait été rajouté sur la boîte aux lettres.

Le Cancer esquissa un sourire et reprit :

« Je disais donc, chez nous… »


	15. Chapter 15

**Tomber d’en haut**

 

Il le prend dans ses bras et embrasse chaque parcelle de peau, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe pour lui. Encore. Shura ne quémande rien : l’Italien s’offre à lui, entier, le laisse l’entourer et l’étreindre, s’abandonne à son emprise et lui donne son souffle et ses cris.

Il n’y a d’autre logique qui préside à leurs ébats que celle de leur désir. Celui pour l’un de goûter inlassablement la réalité de ses rêves les plus inaccessibles et pour l’autre d’abdiquer une existence falsifiée au profit de la vérité de son être.

En définitive, c’est ensemble qu’ils tombent. Pour mieux se retenir.

* * *

  **Loin des yeux, encore trop près du coeur**

 

Tant que Shura restait auprès de lui, tout allait bien. Trop bien. Et c’était bien ça le problème.

_Ah ben bravo. Voilà que tu vires aussi maso que les bras cassés qui te servent de collègues, maintenant !_

Un rire nerveux menaça de lui échapper, qu’il étouffa quand Shura lui jeta un coup d’œil par en dessous :

« Tu es vraiment sûr ?

— Tout à fait.

— Bon. » Et Shura d’achever de fermer son sac avant de le jucher sur son épaule : « A dans une semaine donc.

— C’est ça. »

_Voilà. C’est fait. Facile._

Oui.

_Tu parles._

* * *

  **La paix de l’ignorance**

 

_Je l’aime trop. Voilà._

Car comment expliquer, sinon, ce vertige qui parfois le prenait lorsque se retournant pour le chercher du regard, il ne le voyait pas ? Lorsque le téléphone sonnait dans le vide et que, le cœur battant, il redoutait de compter les secondes qui le séparaient du répondeur et du silence qu’il laisserait dessus ? Lorsqu’il s’éveillait, seul dans leur lit, et qu’une panique irraisonnée lui dégringolait dessus sans raison ?

Shura avait toujours été dans sa vie sans qu’il le sût. Et à présent qu’il savait, il ne redoutait plus qu’une chose : qu’il en disparût.

* * *

**Reddition**

 

« C’est toi qui l’as voulu, murmura l’Espagnol, ses lèvres contre le cou renversé d’Angelo, qui acquiesça, les yeux fermés :

— En effet.

— Et tu ne t’attendais pas à ce résultat ? »

Le Cancer ravala un gémissement : les mains de son compagnon venaient de s’arrondir sur ses flancs et déjà son corps réagissait, aiguillonné par un désir sur lequel il savait dorénavant ne plus avoir aucun contrôle.

« Disons que je n’étais pas sûr.

— Et maintenant ? »

 _Maintenant…_ Il savait. Qu’il ne s’appartenait plus. Et qu’il était prêt à l’accepter.

« Baise-moi au lieu de discuter. »

* * *

**Se retrouver**

 

Corps contre corps, ils tanguent dans l’appartement, avides. Ils ont beau se connaître par cœur, les mains partent à l’assaut de l’autre, pour éprouver la peau déjà chaude, et retrouver les creux, les méplats, chacun de ces endroits qu’eux seuls savent aimer.

Dieux qu’il lui a manqué ! Mais Angelo ne le dit pas tout de suite : ce sera pour plus tard, quand il aura joui, entre gratitude et soulagement d’avoir de nouveau été écartelé et rempli par l’homme qu’il aime.

Alors oui, il murmurera ces mots tout contre son oreille avant de s’endormir, dans la certitude de son retour.

* * *

**L’enchaînement pour certitude**

 

« Ne me laisse plus.

— C'est toi qui l'as voulu.

— J'avais besoin de savoir.

— De savoir quoi ? »

Le souffle de Shura effleure ses lèvres et le Cancer frissonne, entre peur rétrospective et soulagement salvateur. Il ne dira rien, pourtant, de la terreur indéfinie qui l'a tenu éveillé des nuits durant en son absence, ni de l'oppression exercée par le silence et le vide auxquels il avait souhaité se confronter. En toute connaissance de cause ? Non, la preuve. Mais s'il devait taire les effets, du moins pouvait-il en confesser la cause :

« Jusqu'à quel point je suis dépendant de toi. »

* * *

**L’enchaînement pour certitude (II)**

 

« Cela te fait peur ? »

Pas de réponse. Angelo lui tournait le dos, allongé à ses côtés, un bras replié sous sa joue. La main du Capricorne, égarée dans sa tignasse emmêlée, descendit jusqu'à sa nuque pour en lisser les mèches rebelles. Avant que, du côté de l'index, il redessinât lentement le creux entre son cou et son épaule.

« Tu peux faire de moi tout ce que tu veux, murmura le Cancer, les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre. Absolument tout. »

Cette vérité ne l’effrayait pas, c’était plutôt son acceptation : une autre évidence contre laquelle il avait, aussi, cessé de lutter.

* * *

**Ce qu’il n’avait pas vu**

 

Son existence ne se concevait plus sans Shura. A dire vrai, elle ne s'était jamais conçue sans lui mais Angelo ne s'en était rendu compte que le jour où il avait compris qu'il risquait de le perdre. La béance qui s'était alors ouverte sous les pas qu'il lui restait à accomplir l'avait terrifié.

A partir de ce moment, il se jura de ne plus bouger. Pas tant que l'autre homme ne serait pas à ses côtés pour l'accompagner ainsi qu'il l'avait toujours fait et comme lui-même ne s'en était jamais aperçu.

De cette découverte, il avait eu honte au regard de tout ce qu'il estimait devoir à l'Espagnol. Puis l'autre homme avait saisi sa main. Et son tour était venu de marcher à ses côtés.

 

**~ ~ ~**

 

 _Yesterday, there was so many things_  
  
_I was never told_  
  
_Now that I'm startin' to learn_  
  
_I feel I'm growin' old [1]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] _"Yesterdays"_ \- Guns N' Roses - Use Your Illusions II - 1991


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note** : Drabbles écrits à l'occasion de l'arbre de mai 2017 + quelques reliquats d'arbres précédents

**Au bord de l'abîme (I)**

_[Préquelle - 1986]_

_« Peut-être qu'il me regardera ? »_

Shura hésite, cependant. Dans l'ombre de son propre corps étirée par le soleil, la femme rampe en essayant de fuir. Pour la tuer, il a le choix : Excalibur et son tranchant rapide, ou ses poings, jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Dans le premier cas, le sang cessera bien vite de couler ; dans le second, il se répandra sur le sol, éclaboussera les murs, constellera son visage. Il n'y aura alors plus de différence entre lui et le Masque de Mort.

_« Si je lui ressemble, est-ce qu'il me reconnaîtra ? »_

 

* * *

 

**Au bord de l'abîme (II)**

_[Préquelle- 1986]_

Le coup a surgi sans prévenir sous la forme d'une banale flambée de cosmos qui voit la femme tressaillir avant de s'immobiliser, les méninges consumées.

« Tu comptais la regarder comme ça encore longtemps ? Commente un Cancer nonchalant qui lui attrape le bras pour l'obliger à se détourner. Allez, on s'arrache.

— Et les autres ?

— Je m'en suis occupé. »

L'échine de Shura se glace, bien malgré lui. Non, il n'aurait pas pu.

« J'imagine que tu ne veux pas vérifier ? Qu'ils sont bien morts ?

— Non.

— Tant mieux. Je préfère ça. »

 

* * *

 

**Une drôle d’impression**

 

Le seul qui comptait était Angelo. L’évidence n’avait jamais giflé le Capricorne avec autant d’autorité qu’en cet instant très précis, alors qu’il regardait son compagnon rire avec leurs pairs et qu’il percevait le corps et l’âme de cet homme comme s’ils étaient les siens.

Une sensation fugace mais atrocement prégnante de vide le transperça tandis qu’une boule obstruait sa gorge. Un pressentiment ? Peut-être. Resserrant son verre entre ses doigts moites, il en vida le whisky cul sec avant d’appuyer le cristal contre ses lèvres. Se donner une contenance. Vite. Pour ne pas saisir sa main et fuir avec lui.

 

* * *

 

**Vers l’inconnu**

 

La peur de le perdre est obsédante. Lorsqu’elle se manifeste, les promesses s’inclinent devant son empire, et la paralysie gangrène un Shura qui peine à la masquer. Il sait pourtant qu’il ne doit pas céder. Que l’instant présent est plus important. Que vouloir anticiper l’avenir ne contribuera qu’à altérer ce qu’ils construisent chaque jour.

Mais parfois, c’est trop difficile. Alors il fuit Angelo et s’isole, le temps de reprendre son souffle, de chasser la panique, de dompter la douleur, celle qui sera inévitable. Le temps, aussi, de se rappeler à ses propres promesses : il ne vivra pas sans lui.

 

* * *

 

**Le dernier combat**

 

A présent, il y avait Angelo. Son cœur et sa faiblesse tout à la fois, une idée avec laquelle Shura avait appris à composer. Mais parce qu'il avait remis sa vie entre les mains du Cancer, il savait aussi que sans lui, il cesserait d'exister. Ainsi, il n'y aurait ni chagrin ni souffrance le jour où Angelo disparaîtrait puisqu'il mourrait, lui aussi.

Pour autant, il n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner tout de suite le combat alors que l'ombre de la fatalité ternissait le regard que son compagnon s'efforçait de lui dérober.

« Je ne les laisserai jamais te tuer. »

 

* * *

 

**Inexorable**

 

On ne se moquait pas impunément du destin. Nul plus qu'Angelo se sentait légitime pour asséner cette vérité alors que la ligne de son existence avait été tracée pour lui sans qu'il en eût jamais eu la moindre conscience. Du moins jusqu'au moment où son acceptation avait pris le dessus sur sa révolte de pacotille.

Mais aujourd'hui ? La colère de Shura, son désespoir, s'il les comprend, ne sont pas siennes pour autant. Ce qu'il ressent, lui, c'est du regret mais aussi et surtout de la résignation : le sursis accordé par ce même destin n'aura jamais été qu'un leurre.

 

* * *

 

**Une bataille à deux vitesses**

 

« Rien ne pourrait m'empêcher d'essayer, pas même toi. »

Angelo esquissa un sourire mince que Shura ne vit pas, trop occupé à lui tourner le dos pour mieux dissimuler sa détresse.

« Tu sais que c'est très égoïste comme réaction, ça ?

— Il faut bien que je le sois pour deux puisque tu n'as, de toute évidence, pas l'intention de l'être. »

La réponse de l'Espagnol avait fusé, aussi précise et tranchante qu'Excalibur, plus douloureuse encore : Angelo accusa le coup en silence sans toutefois détourner le regard de la silhouette trop raide de son compagnon.

_Pardonne-moi._

 

* * *

 

  **Partir battu**

 

« On se revoit bientôt, fit Saga en hochant la tête, avec, je l'espère, de bonnes nouvelles.

— Je ne doute pas que tu feras tout ce qu'il faut pour. »

Tout en adressant à Shura un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, le Pope aperçut celui d'Angelo, un pas derrière son compagnon. Plaqué sur son visage tel un des masques qu'il avait si longtemps arborés, il étirait largement ses lèvres sans rien dissimuler de ce fatalisme qui blessait tant Shura.

_« Au moins, on va essayer._

— _Ouais, fais donc ça. Et, Saga... s'il faut mentir : fais-le aussi. »_

 

* * *

 

**Un autre monde**

 

Dehors, tout est pareil. Le ciel, le soleil, les gens. Ils seraient là en villégiature que cela serait la même chose. Cela _pourrait_ être la même chose, à quelques menues exceptions près qu'il leur est cependant facile d'ignorer pourvu qu'ils n'allument pas la télévision.

Dedans non plus, ils ne sont pas si dépaysés. L'appartement trouvé par Kanon leur convient, ils s'y sentent bien, se le sont appropriés presque tout de suite. Et puis, surtout, ils sont ensemble. Comme ils ont pris l'habitude de l'être depuis plusieurs années et en cela non plus, rien ne change.

Pourtant, tout est différent. Absolument tout.

 

* * *

 

**L'ombre**

 

Les yeux bleus ne variaient pas en dépit de la pluie et du gris des murs qui s'y reflétaient. Assis à côté de lui, Shura ne se détournait pas de ce regard qu'il pouvait dorénavant contempler à loisir sans que l'autre le lui dérobât. Il avait rêvé ce ciel des années durant. Il l'avait imaginé déroulé jusqu'à son propre horizon, azur sombre et lumineux à la fois sans cesse près de lui, autour de lui.

Seul l'instant présent comptait. Aurait dû compter. Mais déjà l'éclat familier avait commencé à s'enfuir et la promesse des ténèbres à venir l'emplissait de terreur.

 

* * *

 

**Asphyxie**

 

Le vide avait remplacé tout ce qu'Angelo avait toujours considéré comme acquis. L'absence de cosmos – n'importe lequel, celui d'un être humain, d'une fleur, d'une pierre ! – lui était devenue un hurlement sans début ni fin, qui ne trouvait de répit que dans un sommeil épuisé.

 _« Là-bas, pas de cosmos »,_ avait précisé Saga. Sur le moment, il n'avait pas réagi ; l'habitude sans doute, celle puissamment ancrée de se nourrir de l'énergie du monde au point d'oublier que sans elle, son propre cosmos ne saurait survivre.

A présent, il se rappelait. Et petit à petit, il mourait.

 

* * *

 

**Une lutte inutile**

 

Dormir pour ne pas gaspiller une énergie qui le fuit de toutes parts. Pour survivre encore un peu, pour laisser le temps d'arriver à des nouvelles qui n'arrivent pas. Un mot et il quittera ce monde étranger dans lequel il se consume. Il sourit, fatigué, cependant que le cosmos de Shura lui partage sa force : il envie le Capricorne dont la puissance ne dépend pas du tissu spirituel environnant. Mais bientôt, lui aussi déclinera à force de soutien au Cancer.

Ils n'ont plus le choix : ils doivent ''rentrer''. Après tout, ne faut-il pas mourir un jour ?

 

* * *

 

**Perdre le combat**

 

Shura se savait tout aussi responsable de la situation. C'était lui qui avait eu cette idée. C'était lui qui en avait convaincu Angelo. Et à présent, c'était encore lui qui s'efforçait, en vain, de retarder l'inévitable : Angelo ne pouvait pas rester ''ici'' plus longtemps sauf à y laisser la vie. Or, n'était-ce pas pour la lui sauver qu'il l'avait emmené dans ce monde qui n'était pas le leur ?

Angelo avait fini par s'endormir. Il semblait toutefois à Shura que son rire épuisé résonnait encore dans le silence :

_« A la fin, c'est toujours le destin qui gagne. »_

 


End file.
